


Unlikely Pair by The Hero and Mr Awesome

by SilenceoftheHetalians (Backtothe60sFuture)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Prussia Being Idiots, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/SilenceoftheHetalians
Summary: Alfred decides one day to make a story chronicling the unusual relationship between Arthur and Ludwig, with Gilbert tagging along, purely for the prospect of humiliating them. From the oral telling's of Arthur and Ludwig separately, Gilbert and Alfred craft a conjoined story of the two awkward teens as they struggle to sort out their feelings toward each other.
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, rights belong to the owners. I saw there weren't a lot of Germany x England Fanfiction on the site so I decided to contribute to the few that exist.

_Unlikely Pair by The Hero_

All of you looking at this story are probably like "Unlikely Pair" that's so cliché. Well all the other stories about the two characters falling in love unexpectedly is B.S. The two people I'm going to tell you about are so unexpected it probably doesn't even make any sense. Now you're probably wondering "Why aren't the two people who are in love telling the story?" Well to answer that I say they are both so out of touch with relationships they would be too embarrassed to tell the story themselves. So as the awesome hero I am I will do it for them. "I am the only one who can use the word "Awesome" when referring to themselves!" Gilbert, one of the unlikely pair's brother, says from another room. "Sure I won't use it again." I reply to him. Now you're probably wondering who this awesomely heroic author you are reading this story about an unlikely pair is. Well I, people of the internet, am, Alfred F. Jones and I happen to go to school with the "Unlikely pair." "I can sense you using the word awesome again!" Gilbert says coming into the room. Gilbert and I are roommates; our high school, "Gakuen Hetalia" is a boarding school. We just so happen to be Juniors. "What are you writing about?" He says seeing me on the computer. "Artie and your brother's relationship." "Will this possibly lead to the humiliation of West?" "Mayyyybe." I say with a grin. Gilbert sometimes refers to his brother as West. Don't ask, I don't know why. "Then the awesome me is in!" He says grabbing a chair and rolling next to me in front of the computer. "Alright so I could tell the story with parts that I remember with Artie and you could tell the parts you remember with your brother." " Awesome! I can't wait to post this and humiliate him! Is this your username?" Gilbert says stifling a laugh. "Shut up! I couldn't think of anything good!" I say punching him in the arm. Gilbert rolls his eyes, "Sure, but you do need this changed, I'm an author now too." He added his own username. "You have an account?" I asked shocked. "My blog needs fuel alright, I trash bad ones."

_Unlikely Pair by The Hero and Mr. Awesome_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. Criticism welcome. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Encounter

“So who starts it?” I asked staring at the blank page with only a title on the screen. “Hmmm, well it all depends on who has the earliest memory about them liking each other.” Gilbert says resting his chin on his hand, elbow perched on the desk. “Well I remember this one incident last year three months into the school year-” “Nein I have a more recent one!” He says cutting me off and sliding over to type his memory into the computer. He pushed my chair over in the process. I gripped the desk to stop myself from spinning toward the wall.

\------------------------------------------------- 

It was about a month into the school year and the students were all trying to get used to their new classes and schedules. Even though they were Sophomores they still had to make more friends in their new classes, as well as get used to their new roommates. Last year Ludwig was roommates with the Italian, Feliciano or Feli for short. Now he was roommates with his awesome, yet sometimes annoying older brother Gilbert. Being two months older really, Gilbert took that as a sign he had more experience with girls or guys…. depending on the time of day. 

Ludwig was pacing the room, something he often did when stressed, after coming from gym. He had it last period. “I see you're stressed bruder, ol’ Ms. Johnson bringing your English grade down again?” Ludwig would often struggle with English but most people blamed it on the elderly teacher Ms. Johnson for her boring lectures. Most people fell asleep in that class, and often failed the test missing what was taught. Arthur was an exception but we'll get to that later. “Nein I just… Ugh feelings.” Gilbert grins like the Cheshire Cat, realizing the problem. “Is West bitten by the love bug? Kesesese. Lemme check.” Gilbert walks over to Ludwig picking up his arm and inspecting it for pretend bites. “Yep right there.” He says pointing to a random spot on his arm. Ludwig blushes at the possibility. “Nein! It's not that! I don't like anyone! Gym class was just...odd.” Blush still covered his cheeks. Gilbert just grins and crosses his arms, “Sure you don’t. Anyway what happened in gym?”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In gym they were practicing soccer drills. They had been doing it for the past month, playing scrimmage games, learning the rules, and practicing skills like kicking, passing and running with the ball. Now was the time for their evaluation. If they did really good they would not only get an “A” but also be recommended for the school's soccer team. It was your choice or not if you wanted to try out and be on the team; they just slip your name by the coach. As a requirement everyone had to wear short soccer shorts that were a little bit above mid thigh length, for the evaluation. Mr.Stevenson said that this is the length they wear for the World Cup so they better get used to it. In regular gym class he didn't care so most of the class wore knee length shorts to hide their legs. Now that was ok, Ludwig on the cusp of being a homosexual, didn't mind the long shorts, but the short shorts made him embarrassed for himself and other boys in the class. Because they were called by last name, Ludwig’s evaluation was yesterday so he got to watch majority of the class’s performance. Their legs on display for the entire class, of different sizes and conditions, would leave some vulnerable to teasing. No matter what their legs looked like a few could play, they did really well as far as he could tell. Now he didn't like any of them mind you, no not at all.

Elizaveta had just taken her turn and was walking off the field to sit next to Roderich who was also in the bleachers. They were a couple at the time, a constant blow to Gilbert’s heart. Mr. Stevenson called the next name, “Arthur Kirkland.” Arthur was the angry Brit who brought a rain cloud wherever he went. Ludwig wasn't very fond of Arthur considering the fact he scared Feli out of his wits. Feli wasn’t scared of only a handful of people, Ludwig being one. It was his duty as Feli’s friend. He could give a pass for Ivan because the boy was really tall and had the creepiest smile, meaning point blank he was scary. Arthur also had that arrogant aura to him as well, leading him to blame others for his mistakes. Ludwig had never noticed Arthur in a romantic light before because he didn't have to, he was already appalled by his attitude. He wanted more light hearted, energetic people in his life, other people already called him “apathetic” maybe emotional people could rub off on him. All things were threw aside however when Arthur walked onto the field. 

He had that determined look on his face, instead of his usual scowl or smirk. He had just the right amount of confidence. He was wearing a bit above the mid-thigh shorts like the rest of them, contrast to his usual above the knee shorts. His pale skin, and smooth toned legs were shown now. Ludwig could feel a warmth spreading on his cheeks. Arthur took off running, passing the ball between his feet, and around the cones. He had to get past the goalie and make a shot to pass. The goalie stood at ready, Arthur too, with sweat on his large brows furrowed in concentration, tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth. He went to one side, faking the goalie out and with one powerful kick from the short boy the ball went in the goal. He stood hands balled into fists and panting, red in the face, staring at the ground in anger. Ludwig could tell the Brit threw all of his endless rage into that one kick. The boy’s face softened a bit before washing over into a look of pure exhaustion. He was hunched over catching his breath.

Then Arthur stood up straight and walked into the bleachers, sitting towards the top, a few spaces from Ludwig. Arthur put his face into his hands, “Oi that took a lot out me. I bet I didn’t even pass.” “I think you did really well. Maybe even good enough for the team.” Why did he just say that? He didn't even like Arthur, didn't even talk to him, why would he care if he should get on the soccer team or not. Blush spread over his cheeks like a wildfire, he tried to cough to cover it. Arthur looked up from his hands and looked around until his eyes landed on Ludwig as the source of the words spoken to him. His eyes squinted more so in anger then confusion at the German. In response he gulped, the stare was quite intense. Even so he couldn't look away; those green emerald eyes had him trapped under a spell, one that he didn’t dare to get out of. “I don't need your moral support or your pity.” “I wasn't pitying you, I was giving you a compliment you ungrateful little British dummkopf!” Ludwig was angry now all he was trying to do was be nice to the endless rain cloud that was Arthur and he got shocked by lightning. He was reminded of his own dislike for Arthur. Every word out of his mouth was bitter, angry, or a mixture of both. That's why it was odd he gave him a compliment in the first place. “Oui no need to call me names.” The British boy’s infamous scowl coming back onto his face. “Well I wouldn't need to call you names if you could take a compliment!” “I can take a compliment you just need to work on how to give them!” Ludwig was red in the face but kept his lips pursed there was no need to argue with him, he was always trying to start fights. Often it would be with his brother or Francis, Ludwig usually stayed out of Arthur’s way. So he took a deep breath and calmly said, “I see this is going nowhere so I will leave you alone, like you want.” Ludwig gets up and moves to a bleacher seat further down next to a crowd of gossiping girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“And how does this confuse you exactly? You thought Arthur looked hot in short shorts.” Gilbert asked his stressed brother. In response Ludwig blushed a deep dark red. “But he’s a jerk and started an argument with me over a complement!” “Arthur’s just like that, no one really gives him compliments and he takes them the wrong way as pity. He once got into an argument with Francis because he said Antonio and Lovino looked like a good couple. I mean he gets into an argument with anybody.” “So you see why I’m in a panic, how could I like him of all people?” “These are your feelings West. I don't know “follow zuer ‘art” like Francis always says. Kesesesese.” “I don't like my feelings.” Ludwig says putting his face in his hands while sitting on the edge of the bed. Just then Gilbert’s cell- phone rang. “Oh look who it is the man of the hour.” Gilbert says with a smirk. “This is the Awesome One speaking.” “Whatever Gilbert can I speak to your brother?” Arthur says on the other line. “Kesesese is it something important?” “I just want to apologize for-” “Hold the phone the infamous Arthur Kirkland vants to apologize for starting an argument?” “I don't have time for you right now Gilbert! Hand the phone over to your brother!” “No need to get feisty.” He takes the phone off his ear and puts it against his leg. “Hey West it's lover boy. He wants to talk to you.” Ludwig takes his head from his hands. “Me? Why me?” “He wants to apologize, you guys are so sappy.” He says rolling his eyes. Then he hands the phone to Ludwig. “Hallo?” …. “Arthur?” ….. “You wanted to apologize?” …...“You did act like a jerk.” ….. “Dinner?”..... “You don't have to do that, it's fine.” …. “Well if you insist I'm free next Friday.” …. “Ja bye.” Then he hangs up. “West’s got a date~ West’s got a date~West’s got a date~.” Gilbert says in a sing song voice taking his phone back. “It's not a date! He just wanted to make amends!” “Sure it's not West.” 


	3. The Dinner Date Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, rights go to the creators.

“Wow that wasn't creepy at all." I say reading what he wrote. "I have to make the story interesting don't I? And West has this secret stash of porn so I'm pretty sure he probably has weird sexual fantasies." Gilbert replies. "Bro Francis once told me he caught Arthur reading porn during a Student Council meeting." "Oh god that's rich, I thought West was the only one trying to hide the fact that he's just as sexually involved as the rest of us." I let out a chuckle. "I still don't get what the compliment argument thing was about." He continues. "Well Arthur is a…tsundere? Kiku was telling me about anime tropes since I really got into Naruto, and I asked about Sasuke." "What the hell is that?" "It's a person who is mean to a person they like because they don't want their feelings hurt. They're generally cold to protect their soft feelings." "Weird." "I think it's odd that they would even go for each other. I mean Ludwig seems like a straight forward guy and Artie's all over the place." "No you are so wrong. West doesn't know shit about feelings in general. He needs step by step instructions to understand. And there is no understanding Arthur." "Francis has come pretty close." I remind him. "Anyway, how's that whole Elizaveta thing working out?" I say changing the subject. "She is in denial about wanting the awesome me, I think she might be one of those tsundere types too. " "How? Isn't she currently dating Roderich?" "Technicalities. He's obviously just a stand in." He says waving me off. "Whatever you say." "Just tell me your stupid piece already." "Jeez Gil it's not that serious. Anyway it started the Monday after the dinner."

— —-

Alfred was at his locker getting his stuff when his usually angry friend came up to talk to him. It was the end of the day."Alfred I am in in sort of a predicament." "What happened is it about that dinner date thing you and Ludwig had Friday?" "It was not a date. I just wanted to apologize for my misconduct." "Sure." Alfred says with the roll of his eyes. "Anyway it was about that. I don't really know what to do now. I feel sort of weird and embarrassed." "Tell me the deets." Alfred says suddenly really interested.

See Arthur gets irritated easily. And everyone else likes to bother him to get him riled up, Alfred is also guilty of doing so. Though some people do so on accident as Arthur believes incompetence and ignorance are infuriating and frustrating. Arthur has often said he is surrounded by idiots; so he enjoys his glorious isolation, as he once told Alfred. Alfred found the boy much too fun to let go of, as he is hilarious when ticked off. But when he's not doing that he just hangs out with him like a normal person because he's actually kind of interesting. They look out for each other and all of Arthur's hobbies aren't boring (punk rock for example). Ludwig was one of the few people that managed not to get on his nerves by being around him. It took him by surprise he was not ribbing him with the compliment as so many of his classmates had done in the past. The argument was so pointless, so petty over a compliment taken out of context. So he decided to take Ludwig out to dinner to apologize and that's what he did.

Arthur set up reservations at this steak house that was down the street from the school. It was casual attire but since they weren't on a date they kept on their school uniforms. Arthur knocked on Ludwig and Gilbert's dorm when they got out of class Friday. He tried to comb his unruly hair but to no avail. Wait what? This wasn't a date he didn't have to spruce himself up for that muscle head. He heard moving around before Gilbert opened the door. "Kesesesese. You're here for you and West's date right?" "This isn't a date!" "Ok mister short fuse it's not a date." He says with a smirk. " Where is your brother Gilbert?" "Whoa ho ho ho hold your horses mister hot pants. We need to have a talk before you just start going out with my little brother." "We're not going out!" "Whatever but just know your boundaries alright tiny thunder." Arthur was on his last strand of composure, he was actually trying to be nice for once could he get through one evening without teasing? "Gilbert I don't have the patience for your games!" "Kesesese you don't have the patience for anyone." He says with a wide grin. Arthur's last strand is gone he's pushed over the edge, he blood is on fire, boiling with rage. He glares at Gilbert. Intense stare piecing into Gilbert's amused red eyes. He grips his arm still glaring and scowling at him. Gilbert winces at the pain. "Hey man what are you doing?" "I'm tired of your games! LET ME IN!" Gilbert's amused grin is gone replaced with fear at the enraged British boy. He had never been on the receiving end when Arthur was over his limit. "H-he's- …..

000000000000000

"Hey!" Gilbert says in the midst of my writing. "What?" I ask clearly confused as to why he interrupted me while I was typing. "That did not happen." "Well if it didn't let me see your arm." "What? No!" "You're just scared I'll find it." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Remember you wore a bandana around your arm for a week saying it was a fashion statement?" I say laughing at Gil's misfortune.

"It was!" "No Kiku caught you inspecting it in the boy's locker room and Elizabeta got her hands on it. She spread it on Facebook the next day. Of course I asked Arthur about it." "Fine, fine that did happen, your little British friend is stronger than he looks.

000000000000

"A-Alright come in. H-he's by the the sofa." Arthur's face turns into a satisfied smile before he pushes Gilbert to the side and walks inside the dorm. "Thank you." Gilbert rubs his sore arm. Ludwig looks up from a book he was reading when Arthur entered the dorm. "O- oh Arthur I didn't know you were here. He says closing the book. " You ready to go?" "Oh yeah bye bruder see you later." Ludwig says leaving with Arthur out the door passing Gilbert. "Have a great time with short fuse over there." Gilbert grumbles, still rubbing his arm.

The night air was cool as the two teens walked to the restaurant. "Thanks for this, I mean it wasn't necessary but…" "I just felt I shouldn't have yelled at you for no reason at all. I know I yell a lot but it's usually for a reason." He furrows his large eyebrows. "It's my fault for coming out of the blue and expecting you to immediately accept my kindness. I don't talk to you that much. We could learn a bit about each other ja?" Arthur felt a blush on his cheeks… Ludwig didn't like him did he? N-no of course not, he just wanted a friend is all. When they got to the restaurant they sat down together. Ludwig was toying with him wasn't he? Why else would he spontaneously be nice to him? He couldn't believe he almost fell for it. Arthur looked around the table. There had to be a camera around here somewhere! Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were probably hiding at a table nearby ready to jump out. He didn't know why they'd do it, but it would happen, he was sure of it. He glared at Ludwig seeing if he could break through his obvious facade. He'd only brought him here to end this once and for all. Arthur Kirkland, apologize for being suspicious? No way.

Ludwig's expression didn't falter, he raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face?" He said touching his face, patting it lightly to feel anything on it. "No." Awkward silence settled between them before Ludwig coughed. "Well, how is Student Council coming along?"

Arthur blushed, he really hadn't been paying attention to the meetings. Erotica being put into the forefront of his mind, he darted his eyes away from Ludwig. Really now, was he expected to keep up when the meetings were so boring? He thought back, he remembered Francis spouting something about homecoming coming up and a fundraiser or something. Arthur not being a party person, and thinking anything Francis had to say wasn't worth his time tuned him out. "Um…it's fine. We're making arrangements for the Homecoming dance." Ludwig nods. "Feliciano was telling me about the dance, he said he was excited to go. I am not going." "I have to go to help set up, but I'm leaving immediately after." Arthur thinks a bit before a question pops into his mind, "How about um that newspaper club you're in?" "We don't start our club polls until next month so really it's just Feliciano, Kiku, and I using it as study time. Feliciano usually takes naps instead of studying." Arthur watches the German sigh, taking a sip of his water.

"I want you to know I meant what I said. Your routine was executed quite well, I'm sure the judges were impressed." Ludwig's pale blue eyes were on him again. Arthur felt a blush rise to his cheeks once again. He bristled, blowing air from his nose. He puffed out his chest, and straightened his posture. "Of course! I practiced for weeks on that routine. I got my ball past the goalie too. It's about time someone noticed all the effort that was put into it." Arthur wouldn't admit the German had stroked his ego. He was confident sure but to have another person actually confirm it was even better. Maybe he'd misjudged Ludwig after all.

The waiter came and asked for their order. The two ordered hearty pieces of New York strip steak like real men. Arthur wouldn't let Ludwig outstage him, he was big sure but Arthur could get rough too. "And your finest shot of whiskey!" He said getting carried away. "Arthur we're not–." Arthur pulled out an ID card, he'd had his brother Allistor forge it for him. He had to do his chores and write a few of his college essays but it was worth it on special occasions. The waiter, who looked like he really didn't give a damn if he were underaged or not, nodded and scribbled his drink with their order.

"Arthur." Ludwig hissed, angry at him for doing this. "What? It's just a tiny shot, I'll be fine." Arthur said waving him off. When their food and drinks arrived, Ludwig focused hard on the shot, flickering to him every so often. Arthur swirled his finger around the rim, lips pulled into a devious smirk. He'd have a bit of fun with this. He grabbed the water instead taking a gulp. Ludwig followed his action. They ate in silence, the sound of fork scraping against plates and knives sawing into meat. He reached over toward the glass, hand hovering, knowing Ludwig's eyes followed his action, before getting the steak sauce right next to it. "Are you thinking about trying out for the soccer team if you get recommended?" He saw Ludwig blink his eyes, regarding him again. "No, I wanted to join the baking club." "Baking, you?" Arthur cracks an incredulous smile. "I make a really good pastry." "You'll have to give me a taste when you make more." "Y-you would try my pastries?" "Of course, I have to see if they're on par with mine." Arthur smiled reaching for the glass quickly to lift it up and swirl it around. Ludwig watched him intently. Arthur raised an eyebrow, while Ludwig's twitched. "Are you going to drink it or not?" Ludwig huffed. "Hmm, so you want me to drink it?" "N-no of course not but I would like you to get it over with if you are going to do it." "Well I'm not going to give you a show of watching me throw back a shot." Arthur said putting it down.

"I have a question though. How do you stay so physically fit? I envy your muscle mass." Arthur said bluntly, it was true. What teenager possesses such bulk? He was quite willowy, but Ludwig was an Adonis, the poster boy for steroids. "I-I eat the recommended amount of vegetables, fruits and grains that are suggested. I tend to stay away from sweets most of the time but my pastries are my weakness." Ludwig admits, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "O-oh and I get up at 5 each morning for a rigorous training session, with jogs, crunches, and one handed pushups. I also walk my dogs on the weekends." Arthur grumbled, "Figures." No steroids, a pity, he reaches for the glass to throw it back. Ludwig's arm shot out like a speeding bullet, seizing his wrist.

"Let go of me you barbarian!" Arthur's nose flared. He knew they were at an impasse, Ludwig was way stronger than him, so he couldn't move. He tried to use his eyes, absolutely livid that Ludwig was physically forcing him not to drink. Arthur didn't take kindly to blunt force, and was easily irritable. It was quite interesting how quickly he could go from being calm and polite to ill-mannered and agitated when provoked. "I won't let go unless you promise you won't drink it." Arthur grumbled, "Fine." Fire still in those green eyes of his. Ludwig took the drink; he was about to set it down when Arthur took wild grab for it again, a growl escaping the base of his throat. Ludwig, trying to jerk it away again, spilled it onto his lap. "Fuck! Now it's all on your lap!" Arthur had practically jumped over the table to get to him, his palms were now flat on the table. He was breathing heavily, red in the face, before sitting back down on his side. Ludwig watched him cautiously, blue eyes wide, like he was some sort of wild animal.

Ludwig grabbed napkins from the bin, scrambling to clean himself up. In doing so he knocked his water onto himself too. Arthur rolled his eyes. The napkins won't work now that you've made a bigger mess, I have a handkerchief." He got up to help the poor fumbling German. "Come on, face me." He said squatting down in front of him, how perfect, most of it'd got on his crotch area. He could feel blush on his cheeks, but ignored it. Honestly being embarrassed wasn't going to help either of them so he kept his frown. Ludwig jumped seeing him there, but turned to him anyway. Ludwig stuttered and tried to protest when he started wiping. "Don't just look at me, clean the rest of yourself." Ludwig patted his upper body with napkins. "I think that's most of it." Arthur said getting up. Ludwig didn't meet his eyes, "I'll clean it, as a thank you." "Alright." He said handing the handkerchief to him. "I-I need to leave." "But we haven't paid for our food." Ludwig held the cloth to his crotch, face still red. He dug in his wallet, fidgeting as he pulled out $30. "I'll pay you what I owe you later." He said leaving it on the table and hightailing it out of there. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Arthur stares at Alfred expectantly. "What?" "Were you listening?" "Yeah Artie what do you want me to say?" "Don't call me Artie!" "Am I making you mad?" "A little." "Then I'm doing my job." Alfred says with a big grin. "You idiot!" "Hey I'm not the one who was underage drinking." "Whatever, so what's with him?" "Seems to me that crotch wiping you did excited him." Arthur furrows his eyebrows. "He didn't look happy to me. He looked quite embarrassed." "Artie are you that slow? Ludwig jr. was happy." Alfred says expectant of him, raising his eyebrows. "Wha- Oh- Oh my! Wow um yeah. Alright Alfred see you tomorrow in Chemistry!" He said speed walking down the hall and out the door. His face was red the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Scene inspired by The Lud That Fell in Love With Arthur and...While Thinking of Him by Morbid Lovers + The Show
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Criticism Welcome


	4. The Pressure, The Avoidance.

“Alfred." "Yeah Gil?" "What a huge misunderstanding that was." "Yeah. But hey does Ludwig really bake good pastries? I mean he looks so manly, and that task is so…" "Girly? Ja, but they really are the best around. Not as good as Mathiew's pancakes but a close second." "Man Gil you made me hungry, wanna go bug Mattie for some pancakes?" "Hell ja! Let's go!"

So Gilbert and I take a trip to Mathiew's dorm for some pancakes. Mathiew opens the dorm not surprised the two of us are there. "Let me guess, you want pancakes eh?" "Of course." Gilbert and I say in unison. "Well I'm busy so no." "Mattie we know all you're doing is making memes about how manly Canadians are because of the extreme winter conditions." I say. "No! I-I'm watching hockey." "Liar, it's not the season yet."Gil corrects. "Ugh, come in."

We sit on the futon and Mathiew goes to his hot plate turning it on and starts getting the ingredients for his pancakes. The dorms don't have kitchenettes so he uses the desk.

"So what made you guys so hungry at 4:50 in the evening?" "I was talking about West's pastries...and then I immediately thought of how scrumptious your pancakes were. This story we're writing stirred up the memory." Mathiew paused mid stir and turned toward us with a raised brow. "You guys are writing a story eh? Aboot what?" "Artie and Ludwig." I input. "Hmm they are quite an odd couple. But there was always something endearing about them underneath the surface despite the initial unconventionality." "We're just trying to humiliate them." I continue. Mathiew frowned, "Why did I expect anything more?"

Soon Mathiew served pancakes for us all. We sat around eating pancakes, dousing them in syrup. "You got a laptop Birdie?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah it's over–" Mathiew started pointing to the laptop. Gilbert got up, snatched the laptop from the desk and flopped back on the futon. Opening it up he logged in, "Gather round boys, cause the awesome me is gonna spin a yarn." Mathiew squeezes next to Gil while finishing the rest of his pancakes.

00000000000000000000

Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig, and their friends had lunch together. Not everyone sat together though. Alfred sat with Arthur and Mathiew, sometimes Ivan. Gilbert sat with Francis, Antonio and sometimes Lovino. Last but not least Ludwig sat with Feli and Kiku. Everyone else sat wherever. Now these groups would often merge and switch within themselves as they were all social people. Arthur and Ludwig didn't interact with each other though. They never really had a reason to. Arthur would come to talk to Kiku or even Gilbert and Francis sometimes. Ludwig would come to talk to Alfred, and Mathiew when he remembered him. Alfred would talk to Feli and Kiku, trading video games and hilarious stories. Feli was deathly scared of Arthur and would visibly tremble if he was around the boy for too long. Lovino often hides behind Antonio when he's around Arthur. Antonio often glares, to which Arthur reminds him of a battleship game where he sunk his whole fleet guessing every ship he had on each turn. To which Antonio pales, and goes into a corner mumbling, "My Armada."

Today was different.

Ludwig was struggling in English. See Alfred, Gilbert mentioned he would get back to that, and here it is. Anyway Ludwig was struggling in English and eyebrows was acing it. For the last four weeks Ludwig was avoiding Arthur for the feelings the boy gave him the night of the dinner. It would have been even weirder if he knew, so in order to avoid feeling that way he avoided the boy. Other said boy noticed of course whenever he wanted to talk to his new friend, the German would walk off in a hurry claiming he had something else to do.

Gilbert was sitting a table from Ludwig when it happened.

Arthur walked over to Ludwig's table. Ludwig was sandwiched between Feli and Kiku at the time. "I see Angleterre is going over to your brother's table." Francis nudged Gilbert. "Yeah I wonder what he's gonna do." The Albino said a bit skeptical of the Brit's intentions since his brother seemed content on being away from him in particular. Francis calls Arthur "Angleterre" because he's from England saying he would be the perfect representative for the country.

Arthur smiled, something he rarely did, and started talking to them. "So uh Ludwig I see you're struggling in English, could I possibly tutor you?"

Ludwig looked around trying to figure a way out of this situation. He did not want to talk to Arthur, or be cornered like he was. They might find out his secret this way. But to no avail his two friends looking at him expectantly to answer the Brit's question, and the Brit himself looking straight into his eyes for an answer. What would he say? He really did need help in English but he didn't want to be too close to Arthur and feel those "urges" around him either. He'd done some shameful things with the handkerchief the boy had given him.

So he did what any normal person would do and said, "Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom!" He rose from his seat grabbing his bag and heading for the cafeteria door. He sped walked as fast as he could out of the cafeteria. Gilbert seeing the whole exchange stared at the direction his brother had gone. Arthur's smile turned into a look of frustration as he decided to go in the same direction as well.

"He's going to find your brother isn't he?" Francis says. "I'm pretty sure he is. I mean whatever conflict they have they can work it out themselves. West can stick up for himself if need be." "Wow you sound mature Gilbert." Antonio comments. "Pfft. Of course I do! I am the awesome older brother you know."

00000000000000000000000000

"Oh I can take over from here." Mathiew spoke up. "You can?" I asked in disbelief. "I remember the two entering the bathroom, not noticing my existence as usual, and exchanging words." "You were there ?" "Yeah Gil I was." "What happened because West never told me." "It's his business, maybe he was embarrassed?" "I didn't really bother him about it either seeing as I was preoccupied." "Oh right! The rest of the lunch period Lovino bet you 5 bucks that you could stuff 10 olives up your nose. It turned into quite the spectacle." I recalled. "I got the five dollars, but I had to get a few removed." Gilbert grumbled. "Right." Mathiew rolled his eyes typing into the laptop.

00000000000000000

So Arthur followed Ludwig to the bathroom. He was tired of the German always avoiding him when he tried to be a decent friend and hang out with him. It was as if he couldn't stand his presence. If he didn't want to be his friend why didn't he just say so? He would get to the bottom of this no matter what! Ludwig had went into the first available stall. He had not checked if the bathroom was completely empty. Mathiew was in the last stall and was about to come out when he heard Arthur burst into the bathroom, "Ludwig I know you're in here!"

Mathiew wasn't Ludwig so he wasn't going to come out in his place, he didn't want to be in the angry Briton's way. Plus he wanted to eavesdrop just a little. Ludwig didn't say a word either, presumably hiding from the British teen. Arthur must have saw the first stall closed and figured it was the German because a loud "Bang!" could be heard before the hinges of the stall caused the door to crack wide open and a scream could be heard.

A manly scream by the way.

"What the hell Arthur!" "Don't 'what the hell' me you ignorant German! If you have the audacity to ignore me then I have the fucking audacity to kick your stall down! You weren't even going to use the fucking bathroom anyway!" It wasn't uncommon for the British teen to have a colorful vocabulary when he was mad. "H-how do you know?" Flushed face and all could show the lie with the stuttering. Arthur's eyes narrow as he steps in the stall and locks it behind him. "W-what are y-you doing?!" "I'm not letting either of us leave before you tell me why you're avoiding me." He says through grit teeth. Scowl on his face, anger evident in his tone. He was just itching to lash out on the German, but he had to restrain himself. He wanted him to be his friend.

"I just… I don't have many friends and I'm not sure how to act with you yet." It was partially true. He couldn't avoid Arthur forever, he'd just have to restrain himself. Arthur crosses his arms and ponders his words, thinking them over a bit. "Very well. You could have just told me. I won't bite your head off." "Well seeing how you kicked down the stall I wouldn't take my chances." "You're scared of me? You're like twice my size. I should be scared of you. But I'm not of course." He says with a frown. "I'm not scared of you, I just want to avoid conflict." "I like the sound of that. People should take advice from you on how to be decent human beings. You process such manners."

Mathiew frowned, he was polite to everyone, but no one acknowledged that, did they?

"J-ja I would say I act professional." Ludwig blushed. "I like that in you. I wouldn't mind helping you, my offer still stands." "O-oh that. Yeah I'd like it if you tutored me." Arthur holds his hand out for Ludwig to shake, he does. To which Arthur smirks in a kind of signing your life away to the devil kind of way. Arthur opens the stall and Ludwig hurries out like a bat out of hell.

"A weird one he is. More skittish than anything, yeah? ...Yeah." Arthur let's out a chuckle and exits the bathroom.

Mathiew rolled his eyes, why did he even try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Criticism welcome.


	5. The Tutor

"Al I'm gonna go kill him!" "Gil that was a year ago." "Still he friggin made my baby brother feel uncomfortable!" "But you said he could handle himself if need be." "I didn't know he would corner him. Ludwig doesn't let anyone corner him, he would have beat Arthur to a pulp." "Gil it obviously seems like Ludwig's crush on Arthur is affecting his behavior." "Ja it's just that… well maybe we only know what's on the surface." "Gil, it's harmless. Ludwig would have told you if it was dangerous." Mathiew nods in agreement. "Alright, Al get to writing." "Hell yeah, The Hero is back on!"

00000000000000000000000000000

This was about two weeks after the lunchroom incident. This was during lunch, and Alfred had just sat down, about to dig into his burger when Arthur came over. "Alfred I need to talk to you." "Another spectacle that is Arthur and Ludwig I'm guessing?" He blushes a bit red at the comment. "I'm afraid so. I was tutoring him Thursday after school in English. He was acting a bit weird. I thought it was because he was just awkward, but maybe it was something else." "Pray tell."

So yesterday Arthur had arranged to meet with Ludwig, to tutor him. They decided to meet in the library at 4:00, so here he was waiting for his new friend. He picked a spot in the corner of the library, he was never one for being in the middle and noticeable. He didn't like a lot of attention. He set out his English book, paper and a pen. He turned to the page that the homework was on. Arthur waited, being early, it was only 3:45. Arthur wondered would he be able to spend more time with the German. The boy intrigued him, with his mannerisms, and unconventional hobbies. He might embroider something for him, Arthur shook his head. Where did this come from? Ludwig was not his type, he had too many muscles, pale blue eyes and gelled blonde hair. He was everything he envied, and only served to bring out his insecurities. Arthur replaced his small smile with a stern frown.

"Arthur is everything alright?" "What? Why wouldn't it be?" "You were frowning I thought something had come up that upset you. If you want to reschedule–." "N-no you don't have to do that. I'm fine." He says after shaking himself from his stupor. Ludwig curtly nods and takes a seat in front of Arthur."I can't read upside down. Wouldn't it be better if I sat next to you?" "No where you are is fine." "Nonsense! I could teach you better sitting next to you." He says getting up and moving around the table to sit next to the awkward German. The German outwardly swallows causing Arthur to raise an eyebrow.

Ludwig pulled out his grammar worksheet practicing plural and singular verbs. "You're struggling with this?" Arthur says it in a tone as if English grammar is the easiest in the world. Ludwig looks away in embarrassment blushing at the fact what he was struggling in was trivial. "I just can't get how "Everyone" is singular and some verbs can be gerunds and turn into nouns , it's all confusing." "Well it's not that hard when you know the rules." Arthur proceeds to tell Ludwig the grammar rules, tested on the worksheet. Then he takes a look at the sheet. "Alright so do you think you could do the worksheet now?" "Ja I think so." Ludwig starts working on the worksheet and then the homework in the book. Arthur peers over the German's shoulder, he'd noticed how neat his hand writing was. Unlike a certain hamburger eating American. "Um...Why are you so close?"

"Hm? Oh I was trying to see how you were doing." Ludwig nervously laughs, "Uh I'm ok; I'll let you know if I need any help." Arthur twiddled his thumbs waiting for the other boy to finish. "Finished." Ludwig said sitting up and sliding his paper over towards Arthur. Arthur skimmed over the work. "You missed one but other than that you're good. The verb would be 'was' not 'were' for this one. 'The team' is a singular noun even though it refers to multiple people. It is one group." He said pointing to the problem. "Right, you did explain that before." Ludwig nods. "Is that all you needed help in?" "Yes I am in no longer need of your services."

Arthur again raised an eyebrow. "Alright then I guess I'll be going–." Arthur rises from his seat. "W-wait. Uh I'd like to give you a gift as a sort of thank you." Ludwig said fishing something out of his bag. "A-ah you really don't have to." Arthur could feel a blush rising on his cheeks, "That's what friends are for, yeah?" "No, I insist. You said you wanted to try my pastries so I made you a batch." Ludwig says rising and handing the other boy the treats. Arthur cupped the small bag of strudels in his hands, not being able to look the German in the eye. His entire face warm with blush. There was no way he could cover it with a cough now. Curse Ludwig for being so generous. Arthur was a sucker for sentiments.

How was Arthur going to tsundere himself out of this situation folks?

"I'm only taking this because I want it, I'm not doing this to appease you or anything like that. So don't act like you owe me, or you have a debt. " Arthur said with his signature scowl and crossed arms. He takes out one strudel and shoves the rest back into Ludwig's arms quite forcefully. "As I was saying before, I'm going to get going."

Arthur picked up his bag. Seeing the a look of disappointment cross Ludwig's face, Arthur felt bad for upsetting his new friend, in his own unconventional way of showing appreciation. He takes a bite of the raspberry filled pastry. "These are actually really good, not as good as my scones but a close second." Ludwig looked up, and coughed a bit. "You think so? I always think I add too much sugar." "No, no they're perfect, I-I mean not too sweet, not too bitter." Arthur snatches the bag back from him, a show that he really did like them. "You are going to be the death of me if you keep giving me these." Arthur gives him a glare, an expression he is more comfortable with. "So you want me to stop making them?" Ludwig's general look of confusion makes Arthur realize Ludwig really is a straightforward and serious guy. "Only if you want me to be healthy. I hate exercising." "But being healthy is good for your body and mind. If you wish for me to stop making you pastries I will." "D-don't." It was straight forward and not tsundere at all. He'd expressed his feelings and it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "Ok I will make you pastries every week." "Whoa I'd just stick to when I ask. I don't need them that much." Ludwig nods.

"I-I have a question before you go." Arthur says, unease twisting in his gut. It had been bothering him ever since the boy gave him a compliment. Why the sudden interest in him? What does he want from him, was it to lead up to this? Did he ultimately want Arthur as a tutor?

"Why did you want us to be friends?" "Do you ask all of your friends this?" Arthur frowned, "I'm not easily trusting." Ludwig sighs, "I think you're an interesting person and pretty good company." "I-I think you're not so bad yourself. You don't irritate me." Arthur grips his bag. "Right." Maybe Arthur was in over his head, the boy didn't have feelings for him. Why was he so worried about that anyway, he had no feelings for Ludwig.

Arthur nodded and walked out of the library. He made his way out of the school. Arthur shook his head."Wait! I almost forgot! Your handkerchief, I went about washing it!" Ludwig caught up with him. "Oh this old thing, I'd forgotten about it actually." Arthur said taking it, "You know what, keep it." He said handing it back to him. "B-but it's yours, it has your initials on it." "Yeah and? I'm giving it to you. Oh and look you have a pocket." Before Ludwig could protest, Arthur neatly dropped the handkerchief in his breast pocket. Patting it just for good measure, "Now don't you look dapper." He said, with a smile, looking up at the German.

Ludwig's face for the first time Arthur noted was flushed red, his expression unreadable. Arthur was frozen in place caught in the German's stare, but it wasn't like the other boy was trying to move anyway either. There was tension, thick in the air. Arthur could feel his heartbeat quicken, his face flushed. He could feel the other boy's warmth. Ludwig parted his lips, but whatever words were to come out never came. They were there existing, green caught blue, time stood still.

Arthur wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Ludwig leaned down and pressed his lips onto Arthur's, his eyes widened at the turn of events, slowly blinking his blond lashes. He felt the German pressing his lips harder onto his, pouring every ounce of passion into that one kiss. While Arthur could only stare in shock, he didn't kiss back, he couldn't fathom the whole ordeal.

When he could feel the German tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Arthur went along with him. His eye lids fluttered closed, maybe it wasn't that unfathomable.

What was he thinking?

What was he _doing_!?

He snapped out of his haze and pushed the German away. Their lips disconnecting with an audible _smack!_

Ludwig panted, still red in the face. Ludwig blinked and stuttered "I-I-" "What…"Arthur trailed off. "I-I'm sorry, I thought– I don't know!"

Arthur was surprised, he had a slight hunch, but didn't think Ludwig would be so bold so fast. Arthur was shocked, he'd never been "liked" before. He was usually longing from afar, never bold enough to express his feelings until too late.

Emotions flooded through him: confusion, excitement, fear.

He ran. Ran fast, and far down the street, his heart pounding, head throbbing, breath hastening. He didn't like Ludwig, no not at all. He'd deny, and he'd let the kiss fleet from his memory as he did from the boy just now.

"You ran away from him?!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. "I panicked ok!" Arthur said blush on his cheeks. "Well you've got to give the boy an answer whether it be yes or no." "What do you mean 'whether it be yes or no?' Obviously I'm going to reject him; I have absolutely no feelings for him!" "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were straight. My bad dude, I mean with the embroidering and the gardening I thought–." Arthur crossed his arms. "Alfred those characteristics hardly ever give you the right to decipher a person's sexual orientation. But you are wrong, I am bi- sexual. Just because I like guys too doesn't mean I like all guys you know!" "Well if you're so confident tell em no." Arthur snubbed him, "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Criticism Welcome.


	6. The Game

Mathiew's laptop was going dead. I quickly saved our work and closed the laptop. "You're probably gonna wanna charge that." "Yeah it wasn't fully charged in the first place." "We better get back Mathiew." Gilbert said, rising off the couch. I followed suit handing Mathiew his laptop back. "Yep we gotta finish this, my memories are getting fuzzy." "Yeah mine too." "You know you could just improvise, whatever you don't remember use it as filler to bridge the gap between two memories." Mathiew piped in. "Oh my god you're a genius Mattie!" I say embracing my twin in a bone crushing hug. I'm kind of strong, and I only do so when he thinks of something I hadn't thought of. In a passive aggressive way, I'm pissed he one upped me.

That little know it all brat.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ludwig was pacing again in his room. His brother sighed knowing it was another spectacle with Arthur. The brit was starting to give his brother many worries over these past few months. It had been a month since the tutoring incident. Even though Ludwig didn't do anything like that again he was still uneasy around the boy for fear of doing it again every time he went to Arthur for tutoring. The two had formed sort of a friendship though, it's just the tutoring that got him. Possibly because the two were alone. "What is it this time West?" "Ugh feelings." "That's what you always say." "Well this time is different." "How so?" Gilbert says questioning this event. "Well I'm scared I'm about to be rejected." "Ludwig…" Gilbert said reaching out to his brother, pain evident in his eyes. "No. I should've seen it coming."

So Ludwig was sitting at his regular lunch table again. It had been a few weeks after the kissing incident, a few days after he had brought it up to Gilbert. Arthur rarely talked to Ludwig outside of tutoring. They would greet each other in the hallways but nothing more. He considered them friends because that was all he needed, a tutor, and that was generous considering he didn't pay the boy. He also suspected Arthur kept his distance because of the incident and wanted to delude himself into believing he and Arthur were mere acquaintances lest it crush his already unstable feelings.

Arthur approached the table. Kiku and Feli had some studying to catch up on and went to the library prior to this. So he was alone. Arthur sat across from Ludwig today, contrast to his usual sitting next to him when he tutored him. Ludwig tensed, not liking the tension created with their being alone. Arthur smiled a genuine smile, those were getting more frequent in tutoring as well. Ludwig wasn't one for smiles too much, they caused him unease. As though there was an underlying truth behind them, and he was not one for deceit.

Then he said. "I have something to tell you." Ludwig gulped knowing that the smile was off putting for a reason. "I'm sorry to have to do this so suddenly but I've put it off long enough." His expression becoming stern. He knew it was coming. "I just don't have feelings for you in the way you would like." Ludwig nodded. "I understand." "If you'd like to stop our tutoring sessions I would understand." "No, I need the help." "Very well I'll be willing to keep our relationship strictly platonic." Arthur said holding out his hand. Ludwig gasped it, feeling his soft palm, but firm grip, cordial.

Ludwig's stoic expression did not waver, although he was crushed on the inside.

Arthur nodded before rising from his seat and leaving the table. Ludwig watched with a heavy heart, he'd managed to admit that he liked Arthur sooner then he meant to. It was just that receiving something so valuable was too much. He hadn't really known that Arthur could be so generous. He'd given him his time as well, without anything asked in return. He'd also liked his pastries, something only his brother did. How could he not fall for him? Alas he had only scratched the surface of Arthur's complex personality. He wanted to know more about him but he also needed to cool down lest he make any more rash decisions.

"Hey! Hey Luddy! I got some tickets to the Homecoming game for us! Check it cool we're not that high up!~" Feliciano says scooting really close and waving the tickets in his face. "Feliciano you know I don't like American Football." " We'll be able to see all the pretty cheerleaders whoa wow!" "I suppose." "Yeah~ so are you coming or what?" "Since you already bought the tickets and so I won't have to hear your complaining I will go." "Yayyy!~" Feliciano said wrapping his arms around Ludwig and squeezing him in a tight hug.

"I couldn't get Kiku to go, he said he didn't like outdoors sports. He also pushed me away when I tried to hug him today." Feliciano said sadly." Ludwig sighed, he'd told Feliciano over a dozen times Kiku liked his personal space. "But I'll try again tomorrow!" Feliciano gets up with determination written on his face. "Feliciano don't make it into a mission!" "I can't hear you~! La~la~la~!" Feliciano covered his own ears and ran from the table. Ludwig was left with the ticket, a warm smile on his face.

Feliciano always seemed to bring him up when he was down.

The homecoming game was tonight and apparently most people at the school liked this sort of thing even though in his opinion the football games were even better although more packed. "Scoochie, scoochie!" Feliciano slide down the entire bench instead of just sitting in the designated spot of their seats. "Oh!~I forgot the snacks!~You want some popcorn Luddy?" "Could you get me a pretzel instead?" "Alright! And plenty of cheese!" "But–." It was too late, Feliciano was already hopping down the rows of bleachers.

Ludwig sighed, sitting down in his seat and looking out across the field. The cheerleaders were stretching, something Feliciano would enjoy no doubt. Feliks was surrounded by a horde of gossiping girls. They laughed at his every word, usually about a new couple or an embarrassing detail about some unlucky student. Ludwig was about to go over there and quiet them but he saw Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

He was grumbling while reading his ticket, climbing higher up the bleachers. He really hoped–

"Whatcha looking at Luddy? I got our pretzels!" Feliciano had returned, waving the pretzel in his face. Ludwig blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. I thought you wanted popcorn." "I did at first but it's no fun eating it alone! Plus look at all this cheese! So gooey! Mmhm!~" Feliciano said taking a bite. Ludwig grimaced at the mess the cheese would make but of course he was prepared. He took a bite of his own pretzel.

"Seems like this is the right spot."

Ludwig gulped, that voice only belonged to one person. "A-Arthur that's your spot!" Feliciano exclaimed, fear lacing his voice. "Well yeah that's what my ticket says. You don't have a problem with that do ya?" Arthur said leaning down into Feliciano's face. Feliciano's lip trembled. Arthur smiled a feral smile. "N-no." "Alright then." He said sitting down, Feliciano still trembling in his seat.

Feliciano turned to him, his eyes large and glossy. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He wasn't going to switch with him, he needed to toughen up anyway. Ludwig crossed his arms. Feliciano gripped his bicep. Arthur looked around Feliciano then, "Hello Ludwig. Fancy seeing you at this horrid game." He smiled.

Ludwig could feel blush on his cheeks. "A-ah yeah. Feliciano begged me to go so here I am." "Ugh tell me about it! I'm only here cause Alfred wouldn't shut up about him being quarterback. Stupid wanker." Arthur put on his signature scowl. Feliciano slid closer to Ludwig. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hurt you." "Oh grazie." "Unless you give me a reason to." He grumbled the last part.

"So you give Ludwig tutoring lessons!" "Yeah I do." "Wow! I understand! English is such a hard language! It's so confusing! Why can't we just speak Italian? Or Spanish or French? Big brother Francis is always telling me that French is better than English and I agree cause it's easier to learn!~"

"Why you little–" "Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Even though English food sucks I had a pastry that was pretty good once if that counts!" Arthur started strangling Feliciano and he burst into tears. "Luddy help me!" Ludwig sighed because Feliciano was an idiot and pried Arthur off of him with his bare hands. "Enough!" Ludwig demanded and Arthur crossed his arms with pursed lips. "It was his fault yapping about frog breath and his dirty pervert language." "But why are you so mad?~I heard you speak French before–".

Arthur had broken free from Ludwig's hold and tackled Feliciano to the ground. "How did you find out about that you little rat?! Not even frog face knows about that and I'd like to keep it that way!" "Heeelllppp!" Feliciano burst into tears once again. "Arthur control yourself!" After a bit of a struggle Ludwig was in between the two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See at one time Arthur had a huge crush on Michelle but Michelle, like most girls, was into Francis. Michelle and Arthur were friends, but she'd put him in the dreaded friend zone. Michelle wasn't that good with French, and Arthur like the good friend he was gave her just enough to impress Francis. But the knowledge of his speaking French had to be kept a secret because Arthur hates everything about the French. The knowledge alone embarrasses him. He thought that maybe she'd come around and realize that she didn't have to fake language knowledge to impress a guy. All she'd have to be was herself and he would love her anyway. But as luck would have it, Francis was impressed by her knowledge of French and they went out for about six months.

Michelle couldn't keep a secret and told Feliciano about it, who just had to see for himself. This was before Francis and herself were dating. "Come on." Michelle waved Feliciano to the window. Arthur and Michelle were neighbors.

"Why would he just speak French now?" "Shhhh. He's starting." Feliciano craned his neck to listen. But was surprised to find Michelle pushing him back just a bit. "Ve." "Get down." She whispered. Feliciano crouched under the window ledge, soon she joined him. The whole house had been swamped in darkness since he'd arrived. Michelle hadn't given him an explanation for why. "No one's home and….there's no one next door." Arthur said from next door.

"Maudire ma connaissance du français….Bonjour tante Francesca….Je suis très occupé avec le travail scolaire...Je ne vais pas tante Francesca. Comment va l'oncle William?...Je vois, comme toujours...Bien sur que je le suis. Et tu es ma tante préférée….Je t'aime aussi." The sound of Arthur's tired sigh, "What a nuisance she doesn't speak English.

We waited for a few moments. "I don't ever know who he's talking to. But whoever Francesca is, she's lucky." Michelle said a bit downtrodden. But she smiled, "So Feliciano that enough proof for you?" "Oh yeah! Check it cool!~ I'm gonna tell everyone!" "No! This has to be our secret Feli! At least until the end of Senior year. Promise me." "Promise!~" The duo pinky sweared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oopsie! I broke the promise~" Ludwig rolled his eyes. Although, he was curious as to who Arthur was talking to and if he still had feelings for Michelle. He could feel jealousy stir in his gut. "Arthur I'm sorry for the trouble–" "Ve. Luddy! I think my nose is bleeding!" Ludwig quickly got up. "I know Feliciano is an idiot but refrain from hitting him please. He is a wimp." Ludwig ushered Feliciano to the bathroom.

While there Ludwig stuffed tissues up Feliciano's nose and tilted his head back. "Luddy?" "Yes Feli." "Do you like Arthur?" "W-Why would you think that?" "I dunno you're always looking at him." "No of course I don't Feli."

"Alright so let's get back out there and look at those really cute cheerleaders." Feliciano had a mischievous glint in his eye. "J-ja." Feliciano was about to leave the bathroom, when he was nose to nose with Arthur. "Did I do that to your nose?" "Y-yeah, but please don't hurt me again! I'll tell you everything you want to know!" "I'm sorry for being violent with you. You are just an idiot." "Thanks~ If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go watch the cheerleaders!~" Feliciano pushed past him, officially leaving.

Ludwig met Arthur's emerald green eyes again before looking away. Cheeks burning but bladder surprisingly full he went to the urinal. Arthur joined him. Ludwig didn't dare peek even though he secretly wanted to. "So what's the deal with you and pasta for brains?" "Feliciano and I are friends." "Yeah I understand that but why? He's an idiot." "Many find me intimidating and Feliciano was the first to show me kindness and friendship. So I am grateful for him even if he has many faults." "Humph, whatever." Arthur pursed his lips. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Why did he ask if he was going to dismiss his answer as irrelevant? "I think it's a waste. You fusing over that idiot. Couldn't your attention go elsewhere?" It could but Feliciano is helpless without him and Arthur himself did not return his feelings. "I am just fine Arthur. Thank you for the concern but I don't need the advice."

Arthur zipped up and walked over to wash his hands. So did he shortly after. "Did you at least tell him you were…" Arthur trailed off before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. No he hadn't. But in all honesty he hadn't come out to anyone except his brother and Kiku because he found out. And now Arthur knew because he kissed him. Feliciano was a devout Catholic and wasn't sure how he handled homosexuality. Although he was considered feminine compared to other men, Feliciano was a catch with women. Would he be weirded out by him upon finding out? Would he lose his only true friend? "I didn't tell Feliciano that... _I'm gay."_ Ludwig whispered. " _Are you not out?" "Not exactly." "Hmm seems as though Feliciano is the problem." "I don't need your criticism Arthur."_ Arthur shrugged. "Have fun ogling the cheerleaders Ludwig." He said with a smirk before walking out. Ludwig's cheeks were a flame.

The nerve of that boy.

\------------------------------------------------------ 

"You haven't told Feliciano yet?" Gilbert questioned Ludwig after the homecoming game. "No bruder I haven't. I'm afraid our friendship will suffer upon him knowing." "West if it does it does, if it doesn't then you know he's a keeper." "I'm not ready yet." "Alright. Anyway did Arthur seem a little jealous or is that just me?" "I don't believe he was. Feliciano and I's friendship is a bit strange to an outside view. I perfectly understand his curiosity and concern." "Hmm it just doesn't sit right with me but if you're ok with it bruder so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much French. So if these translations from Google Translate are wrong, call me out. And I apologize.
> 
> "Maudire ma connaissance du français"- Curse my knowledge of French
> 
> "Bonjour tante Francesca"- Hello Aunt Francesca
> 
> "Je suis très occupé avec le travail scolaire"- I am very busy with school work.
> 
> "Je ne vais pas tante Francesca"- I'm not going to Aunt Francesca.
> 
> "Comment va l'oncle William?"- How is Uncle William?
> 
> "Je vois, comme toujours"- I see, as always.
> 
> "Bien sur que je le suis"- Of course I am.
> 
> "Et tu es ma tante préférée"- And you're my favorite aunt.
> 
> "Je t'aime aussi"- I love you too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.


	7. The Manic Pixie Dream Girl

Whoa I didn't know Arthur spoke French." I said skimming over what he wrote. "Yep I heard it straight from Ludwig. I didn't believe it at first but Michelle brought me over and vola I heard it." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Alfred I would have but Ludwig made me swear." "But you just told me now!" "Hmm I did didn't I. Ah well as long as Francis and Arthur don't know we'll be fine." Gilbert shrugs. "You know I have a hunch Feliciano knew back then." "Was West that obvious?" "I don't think so, maybe Feliciano is a bit more observant than we realize." "Here you go with your conspiracy theories. Let me guess, being dumb is a cover up for psychotic tendencies?" "Yes exactly. Feliciano's planning to murder us all in one fail swoop and we'll never see it coming." I nodded. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Sure." "Anyway nice touch with the hint of jealousy." "Yeah of course I didn't know it then but looking back, he was a bit too inquisitive for it not to be."

Just then a light knock sounded at our door. "Not it." I said quickly. Gilbert sighed getting up to open the door. I look around him to see Kiku in the doorway. "Yo! Kiku, what's up?" Gilbert stepped aside and let the short Japanese boy in. "Yeah what brings you to our pad Kiku?" Gilbert said shutting the door. He held a digital camera. "I saw your story posted online." "Kiku, you have an account too!" I said surprised. "Really Al? He draws those manga stories." Gilbert addressed Kiku, "I think it's cruel of you to have me with Roderich. What about Birdie? He's sweet and makes pancakes." "Birdie?" "He's referring to Mathiew." I said. Kiku blushes bright red. "I-I didn't know you read my mangas Gilbert. I will draw ones with you and Mathiew instead." "I thought you liked Elizabeta, Gilbert." "I do, but Kiku only draws homosexual pairing mangas."

I turned to Kiku, mouth open in shock. "A-am I paired with someone?" Gilbert laughs his iconic "Kesesese" laugh. Kiku nods. "W-who?" I am a bit terrified to find out who I'm paired with. "Should I give him the lighter pairing first?" Gilbert asks with a smirk. "If you think it will help." "Well sometimes it's with Ivan, and you're usually the less aggressive one. What do you call it? A uke?" I feel like I'm going to gag. Ivan and I were frenemies like Arthur and Francis. I was ironically into his hot but scary sister Natalia. She had a bit of an incestuous love for Ivan but I'll work around it. "Dude! Why?" "It's actually kind of hot." "Gil Eww! How could you like that? Who else am I paired with?" I said gripping Kiku's shoulders. Kiku couldn't form words. "Ok I'll give you one more but you have to find the rest on your own. You're paired with eyebrows himself too." Ugh we were bros. I'd never seen Arthur in a romantic light before. And those eyebrows…., they were just like huge mats of pubic hair. I think I'm gonna be sick. "That one gets the most attention. It's only hot when Arthur's a pirate though." Gilbert said laughing at how fast I looked at him then. "What?!" I could feel my cheeks heating from embarrassment and rage.

After I went to the bathroom to go splash my face with water and empty my stomach of it's contents, I returned to Kiku sitting at the computer. "You're sick Kiku." "Alfred if it makes you feel any better you are under aliases. So no one knows your real name." "I guess." I said sitting next to him. "So Kiku has a memory of homecoming to help out our story." Right, Gilbert and I got drunk off our asses then, someone snuck in alcohol. I don't remember much about myself at the dance, let alone Arthur and Ludwig. "Alright you are partially forgiven. Make me some kimchi and we're totally made up." "Hai."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiku, who had been bugged by Alfred and Feliciano to come to the dance, was against the wall. Someone had snuck in alcohol and whoever wasn't passed out right now was soon on their way to be. There were drunk teenagers hopping around, screaming and yelling, and twisting their bodies around in what one could assume was sex disguised as dancing. The music was still in full force but he wasn't particularly interested in it.

Kiku had a sip and called it a night, he didn't want to wake up with a headache and he was pretty sure he was the designated driver. He was going to go get Feliciano so they could go home, when he saw Ludwig and Arthur slip out the door. "Kiiiikuu! Paaarrtayy!" Alfred slung his arm around him, breath reeking of alcohol. "Allfrred! I'm gonnnna jummp off the rooof!" Gilbert stumbled over to them. "Brooo! Yesss! Kikkuuu canna ha've yer camera?" Kiku didn't want to but he knew they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't give it to them. His time was slim to catch Arthur and Ludwig. "Here." He said giving Alfred the camera and running out the door before Alfred could form a response with his alcohol infused brain.

The two were only a few meters from the school. He hid in a nearby bush out of their sight, still within earshot. "Why'd you bring me out here?" Ludwig asked. Arthur sat on the ground next to his feet. His red Solo cup was next to him. "Look up." He said. Kiku looked up , seeing the starry night sky. Ludwig looked up too, "Stars," Was his one word reply. "You've never looked for constellations have you?" Arthur said, seeing the blank look on the German's face. He looked down at him, blush on his cheeks, "No." He admitted. "That's alright. I didn't either until this past summer. Alfred wouldn't shut up about them, pointing out the clumps of stars, whenever we were out on a night like this. I didn't care at first until I found some on my own; it became like a little game. How many could I spot on that night?" Ludwig hummed before sitting down beside him, setting his red Solo cup down too.

"I'll point out a few for you. If you find it boring, at least you can't say we never hung out." "No it does sound interesting, connecting faraway stars in the sky." "Hmm lets see. Oh! There is Aries, the ram." He says tracing the line with his finger. "And there is Cancer, the crab." He looked around, "Leo the lion." "Are all of these horoscope signs?" Ludwig cut in, looking at Arthur.

Arthur looked back, "No but they are included. When's your birthday?" Arthur blushed, how forward of him. "I-I just want to find out your sign. I-I wasn't trying t-to–."Arthur stuttered. "Arthur relax, we are friends remember, I won't think anything romantic of it. It's October 3rd." Arthur huffed. "Right, Libra. It's over there." He said pointing to it. "Really? It looks like a trapezoid." " Yeah it's odd that they are basic lines and shapes when they're supposed to represent real animals and objects." "Where's yours?" Ludwig asks. "Taurus the bull, over...there." He points, tracing the horns. Ludwig lets out a chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" Arthur sounded irritated. "It's just that, that animal fits you. Quick to anger, quite stubborn,..." Arthur looked at Ludwig brows furrowing in anger. "...but also proud and strong." Ludwig said staring up at the sky. Kiku could see heat rise to Arthur's cheeks and it wasn't from the alcohol. Arthur's stare lingered on Ludwig a bit longer before he looked back up at the sky.

"I feel like you'll like this one. Canis Major, the great dog." "WHERE?" Ludwig yelled, spitting out his drink. Arthur regarded him with a smirk. "U-uh I mean, which one is that?" Ludwig coughed into his hand, blush on his cheeks.

After that one Ludwig got up. "I've got to go back and get Feliciano. He's probably passed out." "Can't Kiku get him." Arthur said, irritated. Ludwig looked at him. "Do you want me to stay?" Arthur got up then. "N-no I-I just...why do you have to be the one to worry about him all the time? Can't someone else worry about him for a change?" Arthur didn't look at him then, arms crossed, mouth turned in a frown.

"Arthur he's my –." "Yeah, yeah I know he's your friend. But I think there's another reason you keep him around." "I don't have any romantic interest in Feliciano." Arthur shook his head. "He's your manic pixie dream girl." "My what?" "He takes you out of your comfort zone, your mundane and boring life. I get it now."

Ludwig looked confused, what was the other boy getting at?

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that they were alone, maybe it was the fact that Ludwig said all those nice things to him but whatever it was it made Arthur step closer.

He stepped forward, taking Ludwig's hand. The other blond blushed, "A-arthur–." Ludwig stuttered looking at the other blond in shock. Arthur didn't say anything more. He leaned in closer, and whispered, "Maybe I could be instead."

_Were they going to kiss? Kuso!_ Kiku really wished he had his camera right now! Perfect for a new manga. He'd suspected something was going on with those two.

Arthur was only an inch from Ludwig, their lips almost touching. Kiku could feel a blush on his own cheeks.

"Luuuuuddddy!~" He heard the drunken call of Feliciano. Ludwig pulled away quickly, looking around. Kiku looked around too but, Feliciano had just stumbled out of the school. He wasn't anywhere near them.

"Imaimashī Feliciano!" Kiku whispered.

Ludwig quickly ran to his side, breaking their hand holding. "Whhhheres Kiiikuu? I wannnna go hooomme!" He slurred. "I don't know." I'm pretty sure he's back inside. Let's go look for him." Ludwig said quickly ushering Feliciano back inside before he could question why he was there in the first place.

Arthur watched them go, and for a brief moment he saw the blond had a completely dejected look on his face before he shook his head. Before he went back inside too, probably to find Alfred and take him home, he put his infamous scowl back on his face.

"Tragic." Kiku whispered. Then he got up, making sure no one saw him, and went back inside to find his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a description of England's eyebrows as mats of pubic hair, usually caterpillars. That one just popped into my head.
> 
> Aliases: "Pfft we're shipping countries now?" Said someone reading Kiku's work.
> 
> Manic pixie dream girl: I thought about the movie trope one day and doesn't it fit? Italy takes Germany out of his comfort zone, encourages him to see the lighter side of life and caused Germany to realize he is gay (something new about himself)!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	8. The Incredibly On The Nose Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any spoilers. Just a general synopsis of the movie, so if you haven't seen Love Simon you should be fine.
> 
> I hope I'm not offending anyone in the LGBTQ+ community with this. If I am I'm sorry. I don't know about this personally and the story went in this direction. It's brief

"Awwww! That's so sad." I said. "Kiku did you make a manga about them?" Gilbert asked. Kiku looked away with a blush. "Kiku!" I yelled. "Send me a link later." Gilbert whispered with a wink. "Gil! Honestly what the hell?" "What? We've been making this story about them! It's gone past the point of comedy!" "N-no it's, it's still funny!" "Al admit it, we've become shippers." "Nooooo! I won't listen!" "Shippers! Shippers! Shippers!" Kiku and Gilbert chanted. "Ugh! Alright fine!" Kiku patted me on the head. "Welcome to the dark side."

Kiku left, probably to forward Gilbert the link to his manga. "Honestly I was surprised when he confessed to liking Ludwig, he'd gone from flat out not liking him to infatuated." I said starting to type. "You know Arthur he's a mess." Gilbert said with the wave of his hand.

This was a week or two after Alfred and the rest of the Sophomores got their results for making the soccer team after their evaluation. Alfred wasn't really into soccer so he didn't sign up. Mr. Stevenson said he wasn't that good in his evaluation anyway, but this story isn't about him and how he did. It's about a certain British boy who happened to be his friend and was totally into soccer. Yeah Arthur came up to him the day they got their results and gushed about how happy he was he would be recommended for the team but this story isn't about that either. It's about him telling Alfred he was on the team. It's after homecoming, sometime in December.

"I got in! I got in Alfred, can you believe it?" Arthur said coming up to him at his locker again. "Well of course I could, determination and hard work-" "Sure independence, freedom, blah blah, blah, you say it all the time!" "But I wasn't-" "God Alfred could you think about someone other than yourself for a moment." "..." Alfred closed his mouth he wasn't even going to respond to that. So he crossed his arms and waited for his friend to finish what he was going on about. "I got on the soccer team! After waiting my entire life I finally got on!" Mind you said person is only 15 so he wasn't waiting long considering he was probably coherent for about 10 years. "And you know what else?" Alfred a bit irritated at this point said, "I couldn't possibly guess. Enlighten me with this great news." Sarcasm added to the word great. "I realised that I like Ludwig now." "That's great Arthur you told me about the soccer team- wait WHAT?!" Alfred wanted to make sure he heard that correctly. When the hell had this developed? Alfred was so shocked he almost tripped over his book bag that was on the ground, it was Captain America by the way. "Did I hear that right?" The Brit drained from his excitement over getting on the team reverted to his usual attitude, resulting in a blush from what he said prior. His best defense mechanism, accuse Alfred of homophobia. "Yeah what of it? You act like like you've never heard of a boy liking another boy before." He says crossing his arms, scowl back on his face. "I never said that. I was just surprised because it was all of a sudden. I mean just two months ago you rejected the boy, now you like him." "Well it took me a little time to figure out it'd been there. I haven't told him yet." He muttered blush still evident on his face as he tried to put on a "no care attitude." "I'm shocked. I remember you telling me there was no way you would like Ludwig." "Well things change."

Arthur was sitting at the lunch table with Vladimir and Lukas. He could feel his eye twitch. Wasn't Feliciano sitting a bit too close not to be gay? "Arthur I rolled a 67 last game. Did you think of the next adventure for our warriors?" Vladimir mentioned to him. "Hmm?" "Arthur don't tell me you forgot our DND night was tonight?" He said chewing on an apple with fake plastic fangs. He couldn't eat with them. "I-I didn't. I just was a little distracted." "Oooh distracted by what?" Vladimir poked Arthur in the cheek. "My academic studies of course. I'm taking all honors classes this year." Arthur scooped mashed potatoes into his mouth. "I don't think that's it." Lukas said eating a sandwich. His voice was monotone like always. "Lukas is right. There's something going on." Vladimir said crossing his arms. "There's nothing going on." Arthur said while Vladimir stared into his eyes. "You say that now but with the snap of my fingers you will tell me what's really bothering you." Vladimir snapped his fingers and Arthur grabbed his nose. "Ahh!" "You're an idiot!" Vladimir rubbed his nose. Lukas stared at Arthur, eating his sandwich, unblinking. "What are you looking at?" Arthur squinted his eyes at Lukas. Lukas didn't move. Arthur got up. "I don't need this." He got up and walked away from the table.

Arthur walked to the library and grabbed a book; he didn't bother reading the title. Why were his thoughts always on Ludwig? Why did he want his stupid friendship anyway? Why was he even tutoring him? He wasn't even getting paid! Arthur looked in his bag, the pastries Ludwig had given him were still there. He growled at them. Arthur was so angry, angry at Ludwig for looking like he did. Arthur willed his thoughts not to go any further. Arthur could feel heat rise to his cheeks, why would his hormones betray him? Ludwig was a muscle bound freak why would he ever like him? Arthur knew deep down that Ludwig's selfless nature and polite attitude attracted him to him. Ludwig cared for Feliciano in a way that he wished Ludwig would care about him. Arthur respected Ludwig for the way he handled situations and commanded respect. He wouldn't admit that he craved his kisses, no that he craved the love in his kisses. Arthur only received coldness from his loved ones and ached for the warmness of another. He frowned burying his face into the book.

"Arthur are you alright?" That accent, the double r's, it could only be Kiku. Arthur looked up. "Yes Kiku of course. Just deeply invested in a good read o'le chap." Arthur smiled at Kiku. Kiku could tell Arthur was lying. "I see. May I interrupt?" "You already have but alright." Arthur says putting down the book. "You brought up the certain predicament between Ludwig and Feliciano, and there is an unease in Ludwig." " Yeah so what's that got to do with me?" "I'm glad you brought it to his attention but it has not motivated him to tell him." "Yeah and so what?" "Arthur don't you care?" "I don't. That's none of my business." "Aren't Ludwig and you friends?" Arthur sighed, "Why can't you just show Feliciano one of your comics or maga or whatever it's called. If he freaks out over the gays then we know it's not safe to tell him now." "U-uh Arthur I-I don't think that would be appropriate." Kiku's cheeks were flushed red. "Well then what else?" "Maybe you could pretend to date Ludwig as a more subtle and less confrontational way of coming out." "Kiku that is utterly ridiculous! I won't pretend to date Ludwig for some half brained scheme of yours." "But Arthur–" "No means no." Arthur said shutting his book and getting up. "Wait." Arthur wasn't listening. His heart was pounding in his ears. That wouldn't be subtle at all! It's like a blatant smack in the face, Feliciano would be mortified right? Arthur shook his head, why did he care about Feliciano's feelings anyway? He was his competition. Arthur growled at himself, he couldn't believe he was actually jealous of pasta for brains, limp noodle limbs Feliciano Vargas. _What had Ludwig done to him?_

He didn't watch where he was going until he bumped into the person, causing them both to fall on their butts. "Oh! I was looking for you!" Feliciano said. Just the person he wanted to see. "I need to tell you something really important." He said whispering to him once they'd gotten up. "Alright spit it out, you lil bugger." "I think Ludwig likes you." Arthur felt his cheeks a flame. "Ya don't say?" "But I don't think he wants to tell you because he thinks you'll reject him. But he hasn't even came out, so he's probably scared of what you'd do!" Feliciano said in a panic. "Well what do you want me to do?" "Well don't you like him?" "I-I uh-..." His whole face was red and his heart was pounding in his ears. "I see how you two look at each other." Feliciano fucking smirked at him. "If I know Luddy he won't make the first move. Maybe if you ask him out, he'd be more comfortable to come out to the rest of us!~" Feliciano smiles at him. Arthur felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Feliciano knew this entire time. "I already got tickets to the movies!~" He said producing two tickets. "And I'll be there to help you if you get nervous!~ I'm pretty smooth when it comes to charming girls, it shouldn't be too hard to charm a guy right?" Arthur could only blink, he'd be going on a date with Ludwig, and getting help from the master himself. "S-sure." Arthur said taking the tickets. "So you'll do it! Yay!" Feliciano enveloped him in one of his infamous bear hugs.

So here he was waiting by Ludwig's locker, like some kind of idiotic girl with a crush. Feliciano was behind a row of lockers giving him the thumbs up. "No I haven't seen Feliciano since lunch." Kiku said walking with Ludwig toward his locker. "Strange, he would usually be clinging to me, whining about how scary Ivan was in his art class." "Oh Arthur, did you need something from me?" Kiku said, as he'd been staring at him in particular. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ludwig, he'd just come from weightlifting. Something he did after school when he wasn't doing the newspaper. "U-uh no, I-I actually wanted to ask Ludwig something."

He made eye contact with the German and it was a bad idea. His hair was out of place, his shirt was damp and clinging to his skin, and his face was flushed from exhaustion. His rippling muscles were visible, and Arthur tried not to think about tracing his fingers along his abs. How the hell was he supposed to talk to him? His face blushed a deep red, and his palms were sweaty, twitching as he clenched the tickets in his hand. He looked away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "B-bugger." He grunted. He tried to get his breathing under control and his face to cool down. "Arthur are you alright?" Ludwig asked while Kiku knew what was going on. He didn't show it though. Arthur made eye contact then, but all Ludwig saw was fury. Arthur pulled his collar to be face to face with him. "You muscle bound idiot! You can't just show up like that and ask me if I'm ok! As an apology for looking like that, you better meet me at the cinema tomorrow at 8! I already got the tickets so you better pay for the snacks!" Arthur exclaimed, in the only way he could let out his frustration. He let him go, slipping the ticket in his pocket and with the upturn of his nose he confidently walked away. He left a completely stunned Ludwig in his wake.

Feliciano came to him then. "Wow!~ I don't know what you just did but I like it!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That Feliciano is how you leave a man breathless." "I think you just confused him." "Nonsense. You can't be all mushy and weak in the face of vulnerable feelings. You've got to be assertive." "Seemed passive aggressive to me. Ve." "You wouldn't understand." "Well check it cool Arthur, I'll see you tomorrow to help you on the date!~" That ditsy idiot skipped away.

Arthur stood outside waiting for Ludwig, his nose was a bit nippy, and he had a ear bud in to hear Feliciano. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Ludwig showed up not a moment late, as Germans are known to be very punctual. "I was glad I found this ticket or I wouldn't have come! I was confused, but Kiku assured me that y-you'd asked me t-to come here." _I told ya he was confused._ Feliciano said in his ear. " _Shut up you tosser."_ Arthur hissed. "Arthur?" Ludwig was staring at him. He must of looked absolutely mad whispering to himself. "A-ah yes I invited you here. Shall we go inside?" Arthur offered holding the door open to the movie theater. They walked inside. "I-I will pay for the snacks. You did pay for the tickets." Ludwig said. "Alright, um two–" _No! Get a large popcorn and soda to share!~"_ Arthur sighed, knowing the cliche. He didn't want Ludwig to pay that much anyway as he technically didn't pay for the tickets. A large was cheaper. "U-Uh a large soda and popcorn. We can share alright mate?" "S-sure." Ludwig said going to the snack line. What movie were they going to see anyway? He looked at his ticket, "Love Simon." Bloody hell, he'd heard of this movie. Pretty fucking on the nose. " _God damn it Feliciano." "What? What I do?" "Love Simon the fucking romance movie about coming out as a gay teen in America." "Oh! I thought it was cute!~ No?" "It's going to be so damn awkward you idiot!" "_ Did you say something Arthur?" Ludwig had returned from buttering the popcorn. "N-no, not at all." The two went in, their seats were somewhere in the middle. Ludwig held the popcorn, Arthur reached over, "May I?" "O-oh of course." Ludwig brung the bucket to him. "Thanks." "What movie are we watching?" Ludwig whispered. The credits were playing. "L-love Simon." Arthur prayed the German didn't know anything about the movie. "I don't generally watch movies. What is it about?" "It's um a r-romance movie." Arthur could feel the tips of his ears burn. "O-oh." Ludwig turned back toward the movie as Arthur tried to sink back into the seat, hoping it would swallow him. He gripped his arm rests. How awkward, him taking the boy he'd rejected to see a romance movie. He was giving some mixed signals and slapping him in the face with a forced gay confession.

Arthur continuously glanced over at Ludwig as the movie continued to progress. The teen was thoroughly engrossed but his stoic face did not tell him what he was thinking. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die the entire movie. He should've checked the tickets. " _Psst Arthur!~ Hey! There's a scene coming up I think you'll like!~ kissy kissy!"_ Feliciano chirped happily in his ear. No he was not in the mood to be romantic. He was embarrassed, the movie was too on the nose, he'd been rejected, and he rejected Ludwig. " _No." "Come on please! Kissy Kissy!~" "Cut it out!" "Maybe just a little on the cheek. He'll like that for sure!~" "I will not and that's final."_ Arthur absentmindedly dug his hand into the popcorn, feeling something warm and not buttery. His eyes widened and he turned to meet just as shocked blue. He quickly pulled out his hand and so did Ludwig. He went back to gripping the arm rests until his knuckles turned white. His cheeks were flushed red, he was sure of it. He'd barely been paying attention to the movie with his clouded thoughts. And then he saw the first kiss. He spared a glance at Ludwig and could just make out the blush on his cheeks. His heart was pounding in his ears, Ludwig looked over at him as if to ask was he ok. Ludwig grabbed his hand, noticing his tense posture. He'd realized that he did look like a wreck, Ludwig didn't seem to be bothered by the movie. So he visibly let out a breath to calm himself. He gave Ludwig's hand a reassuring squeeze and a small smile to show him that he was alright. Ludwig gaped at him. What? _Awwww!~ F_ eliciano chirped.

He looked around to see Feliciano. The idiot had parked himself just a few seats from where they were. The lights were on, and the movie ended. Ludwig had seen Feliciano, they were holding hands, and it didn't look good to Ludwig who swore Feliciano was homophobic. "It's not what it looks like!" Ludwig exclaimed yanking his hand away. " _Did he see me?' '_ Heyyyy Ludwig!" Feliciano's awkward behavior over getting caught did not help. Ludwig got up. "I didn't want you to find out this way." Ludwig dashed out of the movie theatre before either Feliciano or Arthur could say anything. "What? Luddy come back!" Feliciano whined getting up to chase after him. Arthur got up to follow him. This was a huge misunderstanding.

When they got outside Ludwig was gone. "I'm going to wring your neck you idiot!" "Why!?" "You were supposed to stay hidden!" Arthur yelled at Feliciano, who was backing up. "I-I thought you guys were so cute a-and I just wanted to see!" Feliciano had tears in his eyes. Arthur immediately felt bad. It wasn't his fault really, if Ludwig had just thought about it, he'd see how ridiculous he was acting.

— - - - - - - - - -

"Is that it?" Gilbert asked. "No but jeez this chapter is long!" "You want me to take over?" "Yeah, I'm gonna call it a night." "Good night, I'll go to bed after this one."


	9. The Outed

Ludwig had just made it to their dorm. Gilbert was doing his homework. "How'd the date go–" "He knows." Ludwig said, and Gilbert dropped his pencil. "What?" "It wasn't a date but Feliciano saw Arthur and I holding hands at the movie theater." "Seems like a date to me." Ludwig stared at Gilbert, narrowing his eyes. "Is that really the pressing matter right now?" "Oh right. Um well West the cats out of the bag now, what can you do?" "I-I'm just not ready to let him go yet." Gilbert looked at his brother, sadness in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to. But if it happens know that you two made some really good memories together, and it's not your fault. He's the unawesome loser." Ludwig looked at him then. "You're right."

The next day when Ludwig came back to their dorm, Gilbert was anxious to know what happened.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

00000000000000000000

Ludwig told Feliciano to meet him after school in the courtyard, there was a little bench, and it was quiet.

He was thankful when he showed up. "Luddy I–" "No hear me out. I need to get this off my chest. Feliciano, I'm gay. I assure you that I'm not interested in you. There's no amount of praying that will "fix" me. If you are disgusted with me then I will stop being your friend and not come around you. If it comes to that, I just want you to know that you were the best friend I've ever had and I'm deeply sorry it had to end like this." Ludwig breathed out a huge sigh. That was a lot, and he hoped Feliciano understood.

When he looked at him, Feliciano was in tears. "Y-you think I would be disgusted with you! Oh no Luddy! I'm so sorry!" Feliciano paused to choke out a sob. "I-I was the reason y-you were afraid to come out!" Feliciano was full on sobbing now and Ludwig really didn't know what to do. "Feliciano I don't understand why you're upset!" Feliciano just continued to cry harder before enveloping him in a hug. Ludwig just patted his back in a comforting motion.

After a little bit Feliciano sniffled, pulling back, and looked him in the eye. "I could never be disgusted with you! I don't care who you like. You're my friend, I want you to be happy!" "So y-you're not–." "No! Of course not! I've been trying to get you to be more open!" Ludwig felt relief flood through him. "I even tried to set you up on a date with Arthur, I thought you'd be less afraid if he made the first move." "What? How did you get him to agree? He doesn't even like me in that way." "Really? It didn't seem that way when I asked him."

Ludwig really didn't understand the situation with him and Arthur. What did he mean that night? Was it the alcohol causing him to spout nonsense?

He wasn't crazy right? The boy had rejected him, so why did he agree to Feliciano, asking him to take Ludwig on a date to the movies?

_Wait the movie was a date?_

"Luddy? Luddy did you hear me?" Ludwig blinked as Feliciano waved a hand in his face. "N-no repeat what you said."

"Oh I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went behind your back." "It's ok, I guess we are even in a way." "Yay!" He said squeezing Ludwig in a tight bear hug again.

"A-Alright Feliciano." Ludwig grunted, at the strength of the smaller male. Feliciano pulled back.

"So you two are chummy again?" Arthur said having walked up to them. "Yes!~" Feliciano bounced on the bench in excitement.

Ludwig looked at Arthur, the boy confused him even more than Feliciano did.

"Alright then." He turned to Ludwig then.

Ludwig was presented with a bouquet of cornflowers, which were the most Prussian of blues.

"Are these for me?!~" Feliciano exclaimed, jumping up to grab the bouquet. "Oh!~ They're beautiful." He says taking a sniff. Arthur's eye twitched.

"Grazie!~" He says going to hug the other boy. Arthur muffed his face. "No you idiot!" "Ve?" Feliciano blinked in confusion, stumbling backwards.

"These aren't for you, they're for Ludwig!" Arthur snatches the bouquet back from him.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Feliciano said. "Hey look Luddy he got you flowers." Feliciano wiggles his eyebrows.

Ludwig blushed. "I'm gonna go give Kiku a hug! Ciao!" Feliciano skipped away.

That left just the two of them.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So um, would you ….uh no– well." Arthur's face was steadily turning redder and redder with blush. "Um here?" He said holding out the flowers to him.

Ludwig took them. "Danke Arthur, What are they for?" Ludwig looked into his eyes, he wanted to hear a clear answer from the British teen.

"I like you Dammit! I like you!" Ludwig was taken aback, he really didn't think he'd hear those words.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but I'm going to have to give you these back." Ludwig said handing him the flowers.

"W-What?"

"You think I'd just sit around until you figured out what you wanted and then I'd be ready when you were?" Ludwig said.

Ludwig was not one for muddled feelings, he was direct. There was no "maybe" or "I'm not sure." He either felt or he didn't. Arthur was unpredictable and deep down that scared him.

He was chaos with large eyebrows and green eyes.

Arthur took the flowers back, "I suppose you are right."

"But I am willing to continue our friendship if you are." Ludwig said rising from the bench and holding out his hand.

The Brit straightened up with an air of poise, firmly grasping his hand to shake. "Alright." He said, in a more composed state than he expected from someone who'd just been rejected.

But then for a brief moment, he saw it, something mischievous in his eyes before it was gone.

He had imagined it.

"Well I'll go put these in a vase, but at least keep one will you?" He plucked a flower head, placing it into his hair.

Then Arthur swiftly turned and walked away.

0000000000000

"So you rejected him?" Gilbert asked. "Yes." "What?" Gilbert stood up from his desk. "Did I say something that was unclear?" Ludwig questioned.

Gilbert started to pace the room. "The guy you've had a crush on for months just told you that he reciprocates your feelings and you reject him!? I am not following your logic!" He yelled.

"I can't have that kind of unpredictability in my life, Gilbert. Do you know how much stress I've had in the past few months?" Ludwig said gripping his hair.

"Doesn't Feliciano give you the same kind of stress?" Gilbert yelled, a bit frustrated with his brother.

"Nein! It's different! You know it's different!" Ludwig yelled, his thoughts getting all jumbled around. Why was everything so confusing to him all of a sudden?

"No I don't know!" Gilbert was right in front of Ludwig now.

"I worry about Feliciano because he's all I have and I'm all he has! Arthur doesn't need me and I fear he'll change his mind." Ludwig said.

"I am so over this unawesome situation!" Gilbert said walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

What Gilbert didn't know was that Ludwig started taking an interest in Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I handled this subject ok, if not I apologize in advance.


	10. The Prince Charming

The next day, I got up, pouring myself some cereal. I poured Gil some too, because he'd be up a bit later. I yawned. It was Sunday, almost noon. I carried my bowl to the computer. Sitting down to read what he wrote I added in the last sentence. Then I posted the chapter online.

Gilbert joined me a few minutes later. "Holy shit Francy pants and West were dating?" "Yep, for a brief period, but Arthur was all over it. You know, trying to act like he didn't care, but it bothered him to his core." "Hmm I was staying at Toni's for a while. This whole mess had gotten to me." "Its alright Gil, I live for the drama, I got your back." There was a light knock at our door just then. I got up to open it this time. It was Francis.

"Bonjour!~ I saw your newest post." "How did you read it that fast?" "I didn't, I skimmed, and then I saw you'd finally gotten to moi." "I assume you want to write?" "Non I want to supervise. I want to make sure you don't forget any juicy details. I know you are kind of a prude Alfred." "Hey!" "Francis!" Gilbert said welcoming in his friend. "Ah Gilbert! It is good to see you mon ami." Francis said walking past me. They kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. I rolled my eyes, before joining them at the computer.

— - - - - - - - -

Alfred was walking back to his dorm at the end of the day. "Hey! Wait up!" Arthur said jogging up to him. He smirked, picking up his pace. "You sodding idiot!" "Hahaha dude, nah what's up?" Alfred said slowing down so he could match his pace. "Did you know that Ludwig's going out with the frog?" "No I didn't and I thought you were over him. He clearly got over you." "Belt up will you! I was just making an observation!" "You followed them around didn't you? Who are you, James Bond?" Arthur's cheeks were red with blush. "I did not! I just happened to be around. And I'm only worried for Ludwig's sake, Francis is a horny slime ball." "He's a bit flirtatious, but I don't think he'd cheat on him." "Do you want to know what I saw or not?" "Yeah yeah if you just gotta."

Arthur hid in a nearby bush.

—- — —

"You know what, on second thought move over Alfred." Francis said. "Alright. Francis, I'll censor you if you get too descriptive though." Francis sighed, "You are such a prude."

000000000000000000

Francis was surprised when he was presented with a bouquet of flowers in the courtyard after school. Even more surprised when the person giving them to him was Arthur. "Don't take this the wrong way Frog. You like passing out gifts to your whores don't you?" "Such vulgarity. I like to give flowers to my many admirers, oui. But what is a brute like you doing with such a beautiful bouquet of flowers?" "I was rejected, and I don't need them anymore." "Ohohonhonhonhon. I shouldn't have expected anything more. Thank you, I will use them." Francis took the bouquet and sniffed them. _They were beautiful_ , he thought.

Arthur grumbled something under his breath before walking away.

Francis watched the Briton go, he was so unlucky when it came to the dating department. It baffled him even more considering Shakespeare came from England. _Don't they preach his work like the Bible over in that country?_ Francis shook his head, as an afterthought: _T_ _hose eyebrows did nothing for him._ Francis got up and walked over to see Ludwig hunched over in thought.

"Ludwig bonjour!~ How are you?" Francis asked. He'd seen the German out here for the past few days after school, deep in thought.

"You are well versed in love aren't you Francis?" Ludwig asked him.

Francis smiled "Oui, I am. What may I assist you with?" Francis sat down beside him.

"I said no to dating someone I've liked for a while." Francis raised an eyebrow. "All because I have this fear deep down that he would change his mind."

"Relationships are about trust. Maybe he isn't the person you should be with, if you don't trust him." Francis said.

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you Francis, that makes sense."

"Would these flowers cheer you up?" Ludwig chuckled. "You know he actually gave me these kind a few days ago."

"Oh non I didn't want to remind you of him! I'll throw these away right now." Francis said throwing them in the waste bin.

"Would you like to go to this bakery with me?" Francis suggested. "Gilbert tells me you like baking pastries and this place makes excellent macaroons!"

"I've never had macaroons before." Ludwig said. Francis gasped. "We need to fix that right now!" Francis grabbed Ludwig's hand dragging him toward the bakery. "F-Francis wait!" "Non! You cannot go another minute without having tried a macaroon." Ludwig blushed but let the Frenchman drag him along anyway.

Arthur watched them go, and for the first time he felt jealousy boil the blood in his veins.

He followed the two, making sure no one saw him and found a table in eyesight of theirs.

Francis ordered a half a dozen macaroons "They're so colorful." Ludwig said looking at the array of pink, blue, orange, and green wafers. "Oui, for the variety of flavors!" Francis said opening his arms wide. "Now go sit and wait for moi." Francis said pushing Ludwig with his finger.

Ludwig rolled his eyes but sat down anyway.

A few moments later Francis brought the box to their table. "Bon appetit!" He said setting the box down and opening its contents.

Ludwig picked up a blue one and Francis picked up a yellow one. "We try it together?" Francis said holding up his yellow one.

"Eins, zwei drei!" Ludwig counted and they popped the macaroons in their mouths.

"It is good." Ludwig said. "Oh I am so glad you like it! Maybe I can try one of your pastries, too." Ludwig blushed. "Ja I don't mind."

Francis held a green macaroon to Ludwig's lips. Ludwig blushed. "Come on." Francis flashed a dazzling smile. Ludwig opened up and Francis ate an orange one.

"You are quite attractive Ludwig." Francis purred cupping Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig sputtered, "I-I uh–." "It's true, and the poor sap who lost your trust must be kicking himself right now." Ludwig couldn't meet his cobalt blue eyes.

Francis slid his slender fingers down the length of Ludwig's muscular neck, feeling the pulsing veins there. Only speeding up in rhythm as blush crept up his neck.

Francis drank up his image, so innocent and pure, before he lightly placed his hand on top of Ludwig's. "Well I am sorry but we must part mon ami." Francis said getting up. "But I will be seeing a lot more of you." Francis winked at him.

Francis blew a kiss at him, at the doorway. "You still owe me those pastries." "J-Ja." Ludwig nodded.

Arthur wanted to tear his hair out. Francis could just waltz into anyone's life and sweep them off their feet. _He never stood a chance._

No. Not this time.

Francis had a small skip in his step. He didn't consider it before but he really wanted to pursue Ludwig now. And it wouldn't be that hard because he was Francis after all.

Francis was grabbed and slammed into a nearby brick wall.

He was staring into the acidic green eyes of his attacker, Arthur. Francis rolled his eyes. "Angleterre how many times have I told you my clothes are expensive and should be handled with care." "Oh cry me a river!" " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?To confess your undying love for moi, and passionately kiss me in this alleyway!" "As if!" Arthur let go of him.

Francis dusted off his clothes. "I won't let you slither your way into Ludwig's heart you snake!" Francis gasped in mock shock. "You wound me."

"I know of your adulterous ways. Ludwig doesn't need your instability!"

"Who are you to say what he needs?" Francis said poking Arthur in the chest.

Arthur was silent for a beat. "Exactly! If I want to date him, I will, unless he tells me no!" Francis walked around him and toward the dorms.

Arthur watched him go, green eyes cold and calculating.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned to find Ludwig staring back at him. "Ah hey Ludwig." Arthur said leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms. "Uh…I lost my contacts." He said dropping to the ground and patting the area. "You don't wear contacts. Now tell me why you are really out here!" Ludwig demanded. "Oh looks like I found them! Gotta go, bye!" He said slipping past the German and running toward the dorms.

Arthur felt sick.

Did Ludwig actually reciprocate Francis's feelings?

—————-

"That's rough buddy." Alfred said patting his shoulder. "Damn frog always getting whatever he wants." Arthur grumbles. "What are you gonna do?" He shrugged. "I just don't want him to get hurt by Francis of all people." He said, downcast. "Well you are still his friend. Support him! Who knows, maybe he'll come around." Alfred said.

"I hope you're right Alfred." Arthur said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?-What do you want?
> 
> Eins, zwei drei!-One, two, three!
> 
> Mon ami- my friend
> 
> Moi- me


	11. The Spur of the Moment

“Score!” Gilbert said holding out his fist. Francis bumped it with his own. “Yes I am just that good!” “Do you have some advice for me on how to do that?” I asked. “It all depends on the type of person you are pursuing.”Francis said before smirking, “Whose pants are you trying to get into Alfred?” “Do you have to make everything sexual?” I could feel blush warm my cheeks. “He has the hots for Ivan’s sister, Natalia.” Gilbert said resting his elbow on Francis’s shoulder.

“Hmm that one is difficult, she is in love with Ivan to a startling degree. I would say not to be so bold with her, unless you’re a masochist.”

“I think Toris already has you beat on that one!” Gilbert said. Francis gave me a weak smile, “Eh oui...I would suggest exploring other options first.”

“Ah Francis that’s the cowards way out! Alfred, go up to Natalia and strut your almost as awesome as me stuff and if she threatens to kill you try again tomorrow.”

“But isn’t that what Toris is doing?” Francis asked. “Well ja, but Toris is a loser.” He was right about that.

“Alright I’ll do it after we finish.” I said. “Can I write this one as well?” Francis asked. “I don’t think I’d be able to describe y’all’s dating period better than you so go ahead.” I said. “Ohonhonhonhonhon.”

Oh boy.

————————— 

Francis was surprised to see Ludwig at his door with a bag of lemon filled puff pastries. “Oh, mon pastries! You made these beautiful things?” Francis said taking them. 

Ludwig blushed, “J-Ja you told me to make you a batch.” 

Francis dug in, “Come in, it would be rude to have you leave so soon.” Ludwig came in and Francis closed the door behind him. Ludwig sat in the desk chair of his roommate Mathiew, who was out at the moment. “These are good, but a bit too sweet. I think you should add less sugar.”

“A-ah yeah I was worried about that.”

“It’s ok, I could show you myself how to make these even better minus the sugar.” 

“Really? I am always open to improvement.” Francis smiled, Ludwig was so cute when he was passionate about something. 

“Yes of course.” Francis said making himself comfortable on the small bed of his dorm.

He slid a whole pastry in his mouth. Ludwig watched him curiously. He swallowed it whole, it burned his throat and struggled to go down but at least he looked sexy while doing it. He saw the blush on the other boy’s cheeks. Good, because he was not doing that again, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off again without choking. He raised an eyebrow.

“Come join me mon ami.” Francis said patting the space next to him on the bed. “Uh I think I should go.” Ludwig said getting up. Francis rushed to grab his arm. “ Attendre! I don’t mean like that. I just want to talk.” “Really I should get back. My bruder–.”

“S'il vous plaît! I won’t try anything I swear.” Francis was not going to let Ludwig slip away from him that easy. He almost had him, a little more coaxing and he would get a kiss out of him. 

“Alright.” Ludwig sighed. And now the two were sitting on the bed, space between them. “So what else do you like to do besides bake?” 

“I like to go for morning jogs and follow a strict morning workout routine.”

“Maybe you could bring me along for a jog, I am trying to tone my muscles and obtain a slim figure.” 

“Alright I will. Although I think you are slim enough.” 

“Oh you flatter me.” Francis said lightly shoving the German.

“What do you like to do besides baking, Francis?” Ludwig asked. He liked to–

000000000000000000000000

“No! We don’t need to hear about your sexual escapades, and kinky habits!” I said. “Prude! I wasn’t going to say everything I do. I was going to keep it tame for your precious eyes. You really hang out with Arthur too much.”

“I didn’t want to know everything you did either Francis.” Gilbert said with a shudder. “You too Gilbert? I thought you’d gotten used to the openness of moi. Whatever.”

000000000000000000000000

He liked to partake in the act of lovemaking when he could obtain it. But Ludwig would probably run like a frightened rabbit if he told him that.

“I like to paint.” It was true. 

“Really?” Ludwig asked in curiosity. 

“Yes little Feli and I swap paintings every once in awhile. We have the same art class.” Francis was a Junior at the time along with Antonio and Lovino.

“Wow, do you have a few that you could show me?” 

“Yes and I’ll do you one better! I could paint you! You are the perfect model!” Francis said grabbing his chin, and inspecting his face.

“Sharp cheekbones, perfect jawline, bright baby blue eyes, Roman nose, angular face! And to have that encapsulated...would be a blessing to our eyes.” Francis said, inches away from Ludwig’s red face. 

“Uh-uh I-I-.” Ludwig stuttered. Francis smiled letting him go. “Thank you, I would not mind if you painted me.” He finally managed.

Francis places a hand on Ludwig’s thigh. “Ludwig I will not deny the tension between us.” Francis whispered, breath ghosting his lips. Ludwig’s cheeks were aflame. “F-Francis–.”

“Just say the word.” Ludwig closed the gap and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Francis did a little victory whoop in his head. He knew it, Ludwig could not resist him. 

Francis scooted right next to Ludwig, putting his hand behind his head, and tilting his own head to deepen the kiss. 

Ludwig moved along with him. Ludwig inched his tongue into Francis’s mouth, he eagerly accepted. 

He felt the German’s blond hair, getting the gel he used on his fingers. Francis slid his fingers under his shirt, feeling his adomanals tense. Ludwig’s hands were awkwardly at his sides. Francis took one of Ludwig’s hands and placed it on his own hip. 

They parted, breathing heavily, as saliva connected their lips. Francis’s own cheeks were warm with blush.

Ludwig blinked, “Wow.” He breathed out.

Francis wipes his lips, “Yes my kisses tend to do that.” He smirked. “I am sorry about your hair.” 

“Oh, do not worry about that.” Ludwig said flattening his hair with his hands.

“Would you like to be official?” Ludwig asked and Francis chuckled.

“Of course mon petit chien.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis was finishing his eyes. The perfect mix of white and royal blue to make Ludwig’s baby blues. “Fini!” He said picking up the painting and showing it to Ludwig. “I look– wow.” “Breathtaking, oui. How I see you everyday.” Francis said glancing back at the picture. 

Francis met Ludwig’s baby blues. Ludwig blushed, clearing his throat. They’d been going out for a few weeks now and it seemed the German was still not used to hearing Francis’s complements.

Francis put the painting back on the ezal. Francis walked over to the German tracing his jawline with his finger, stopping at his chin. He tilted his chin up to face him.

Ludwig looked up at him, causing Francis to smile. He leaned down to capture those pale pink lips on his own. 

Francis sat in the German’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ludwig wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

Francis disconnected their lips to plant light kisses on his face. He went further planting kisses down the German’s neck. He could feel the heat from him and the rumbling of a low groan.

“Oh!” Francis heard the high pitched squeal of none other than Feliciano. Ludwig stiffened, Francis didn’t stop his kisses.

“I didn’t know the art studio was occupied!” He continued. Francis felt Ludwig, push him away. “Uh-uh Feliciano!” Ludwig stuttered out.

Francis turned to see the Italian clutching a canvas. “Francis?” He asked. “Oui my little Feli how are you?” Feliciano smiled stepping into the room fully.

“Oh I’m good! I was just going to paint a little myself.`` 

“That's fantastic. Did you need the room now?”

“Oh no! I don’t want to rush you! My model isn’t even here yet.” Feliciano said waving them off. 

“You wouldn’t be rushing us, we were just finishing up.” Francis said getting up. Ludwig did the same, going to get the painting, face still flushed.

“Were you able to get the room Feli–.” Arthur said stepping into the room but stopping upon seeing them.

“Oh yay! Arthur you’re here!~ Now I can get started!” Feliciano said bouncing on his toes. 

“Ludwig.” Arthur regarded the German. “Arthur.” Ludwig regarded the Brit. Francis felt the tense atmosphere between the two. A coldness in each of their greetings. Weren’t they friends or something?

“Ah Feli if you were desperate for a model you could have called moi. Arthur is just going to make your painting hideous with those monstrosities that are his eyebrows.” Francis took a jab at the other teen. He tried to lighten the mood.

But to his surprise Arthur didn’t so much as look at him. His eyes were focused on the painting. “Hehe, I was going to do something fun with them!~ And you were busy silly!” Feliciano said.

“Oh shut up Frog face!” He said having snapped out of his trance. “Quoi? I am only speaking the truth.” 

“I’ll mess up that ugly mug of yours!” Arthur said stepping toward him. Ludwig stepped in front of him

“Oh Luddy is that you?” Feliciano said motioning toward the painting. “Wow!~” “You like it Feli? It was painted by yours truly.” Francis said. 

“Stop bragging.” Arthur crossed his arms. Francis stuck his tongue out a him.

“Well we better get going, right Francis?” Ludwig said grabbing his hand.

“Oui, au revoir.” Francis said waving at Feliciano, who was putting his canvas on the ezal.

“Caio Francis!” Feliciano said waving at him with his brush.

“Good riddance.” Arthur grumbled sitting on the stool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a month now into their relationship. Ludwig had gotten Francis out of bed at 5:00 am just to go for a morning jog. Literally, he had to drag him out of bed.

Ludwig was ahead of him. Francis had the thought on his mind for a few days now

“Ludwig!” Francis called. The German turned back to look at him. He slowed down to match his pace.

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Francis said. 

“W-What?” Ludwig said. They slowed to a stop.

“We had fun right?” Francis continued, looking up at him.

“Yes but–.”

“I need room mon petit chen.” Francis could not be tied down and he felt the flame that drew him to Ludwig had gone out.

There was nothing wrong with the German. It’s just if he were to be quite frank, he was bored. Ludwig didn’t want to go further and he wouldn’t force him. So they were at a stalemate. Francis needed constant stimulation.

If he was bored it was his time to go.

“But I thought we were good together.” “Yes we were but I am a fast paced guy and you prefer to go at a snail's pace.” “But Francis–.”

“And that is ok, you did nothing wrong. It is me.” Ludwig had tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Oh non don’t cry mon cher.” Francis cupped his cheek and wiped away the single stray tear. Francis kissed his cheek. 

“I leave you with this parting.” Cobalt eyes met baby blue.

“It’s ok to mess up, we are human, remember that.” Francis said.

Ludwig jogged away from the French teen, and Francis watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Translations:  
> Attendre—Wait!  
> S'il vous plaît!—Please!  
> Mon petit chien— My puppy  
> Mon Cher—- My love


	12. The Last to Know

“Francis!” Gilbert and I said in unison. “Quoi? I am a wild spirit that cannot be tamed.” Francis shrugged. “You didn’t have to be so shallow!” I said. 

“What is a relationship without physical intimacy huh? Sexual gratification? A must.” Francis said crossing his arms. Gilbert looked very uncomfortable. “And my needs were not being met, do you know how many times I got–“ 

“Ah don’t finish! I don’t want to know.” Gilbert blurted out. _I think I could fill in the blanks just fine._ Francis rolled his eyes. “Anyway, are you going to tell me that what’s inside is what counts? Because only losers think like that.” 

“I really have been hanging out with Arthur too much.”

“Exactly! That is what I’ve been trying to say!” 

Francis bids us a goodbye. He said he’s going to ask Kiku for a few of his mangas. _Why was everyone so weird? Who am I to talk, I’m writing this story_. “Ludwig wasn’t that hung up on Francis actually.” I said. “Yeah he didn’t even tell me about it.” Gilbert said. “Because you didn’t want to know.” 

“You’re right, I didn't.” 

0000000000000000000000000

Arthur was in another Student Council meeting. It was nearing the Spring Fling, and they had to discuss the school’s budget. Tim, who was a Junior at the time and great with handling funds, was doing just that. He was really cheap, but everyone else was irresponsible so no one challenged him.

“Do we have enough money for a chocolate fountain?” Emma, Tim’s younger sister spoke up. She was a Sophomore. “No Emma we don’t.” The girl pouted and crossed her arms. “We never have enough for anything.” 

“What about glass doves for decor?” Francis said. “No.” 

“Do we have enough for confetti? That would be so festive!” Antonio spoke up. 

“Hmm I think there is enough for it. We’d have to have someone set up a net for it.”

“Ooh I can do that!”Antonio continued.

Arthur drowned them out after that. There was more talk of balloons, streamers, the kind of DJ they could pay for, and the snacks they would serve.

Ludwig and Francis were still together he assumed. He was upset they were forced to join the staff with decorations and cleanup, meaning he had to go to the dance. It was stupid, why did they have to go through the horror that was homecoming _again_? They’d all just end up getting smashed on alcohol anyway so he didn’t much care about the decor.

Arthur was disturbed by Francis poking his head. “Hey black sheep, the meeting is over.” Arthur swatted his hand away. “I knew that.” Arthur said grabbing his pen and pad to shove into his bookbag. 

“Sure you did. What were you daydreaming about mon cher?”

“How much a disaster this dance will be.”

“Cheer up, maybe someone might ask you to dance.” Francis let out a few giggles.

“I don’t give a shite about dancing Francis.” 

“It’s because you have two left feet Arturo.” Antonio said having come up next to him.

“I’ll have you know I’m a great dancer. I just don’t care for superficial things such as having a date or dancing with someone special. It’s not a special night or anything.” Arthur got up slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be such a party pooper.” Antonio said to him with a pout. 

“Trust me Toni, he does.” Francis said with a grimace. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “You’re a prompus bastard Francis, I feel sorry for that boyfriend of yours when you tote him around like an accessory at the dance.” 

“¿Que? You’re dating again Francis? I thought tú y el Alemán broke up!” Antonio said, confusion written all over his face.

“Ohonhonhon. We did, Angleterre didn’t get the memo apparently.” He smirked. Arthur’s ears flushed red, “I-It’s not my job to know everything in your life! I’m not your keeper!”

“You and Ludwig are friends, non?” Arthur felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He swiftly turned and stalked out the meeting room door. 

He could hear the two’s “Ohonhonhon” and “Jajajajaja” from the hallway.

Alfred was just coming from baseball practice when Arthur came up to him, face as red as a tomato. His eyebrows were furrowed and he wore a malicious scowl on his face. “Did you know Ludwig and Francis were broken up?”

Alfred took a sip of his gatorade. “Yeah, it was all over his Hetabook account three weeks ago.”

“Three weeks?! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Alfred shrugged, “Dunno kinda forgot. I thought you would’ve talked to Ludwig or saw for yourself.”

“Ugh you’re an idiot!” 

“Me? How? Does it even matter anymore? He rejected you and then dated Francis. If that doesn’t say ‘I’m not interested’ then I don’t know what does.” 

Arthur pulled at his own hair. _How could I have not known for this long?_

“No I’m not giving up! This is a sign!” Arthur said running in the direction of his dorm.

“He could be over you by now!” Alfred called out to him.

Arthur was running past the pond when he saw Feliciano on a bike coming upon Ludwig who was heading across the middle of the bike trail. Arthur stopped and redirected himself towards Ludwig. He pushed himself to run faster, getting there just in time to trip and push Ludwig harder than he meant to. Feliciano skid to a stop a mere 3 centimeters from where his body lay on the trail. Arthur felt his chest hurt, and a sting on his right knee. 

Feliciano hopped off the bike and squatted near him. “Are you ok?!” Feliciano nearly screamed at him. 

“Feliciano, help me get him up.” Ludwig said having walked back over. “Ok~.” He said and both grabbed each arm to get him onto his feet. Arthur dusted himself off.

“Arthur, what were you thinking?” Ludwig said.

“I was stopping Feliciano from running into you! You weren’t watching where you were going!”

“I was not, sorry Feliciano.” Ludwig said earnestly.

“It’s fine! I’m good.” Feliciano smiled. 

“And danke Arthur. It was reckless but you did protect me.” Ludwig said having turned to him now. 

Arthur felt his cheeks warm. “ Well I couldn’t have stood by and let you get hurt.” Arthur winced as he felt his knee sting with a flash of pain. “Do you by chance have a bandage?” He asked Ludwig. Ludwig nodded.

~~~~~~~

"Alfred! Here’s where I come in! You want me to take over?” Gilbert said with a grin.

“Oh yeah, sure thing Gil!” 

“I was feeding some not as awesome as me chicks because those stupid ducks didn’t want any of my bread. Those ducks were real assholes.”

“They’re not as bad as geese.” I shuddered remembering an attack in my hometown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

FELI!” Gilbert screamed waving at the Italian from his place up in a tree.

“Get down from there!” Ludwig said to his brother. 

“OH HEY GILBERT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?”

“FEEDING THESE CHICKS!”

“OH COOL CAN I SEE?” Feliciano said. Gilbert reaches out to grab the chicks but one of them pecked at his finger. Gilbert jerked back, causing him to lose balance. _He was quite high up._

Gilbert gripped the branch again, his red eyes, wide. “You know what I’ll just come down.” Gilbert then came back down the tree and walked towards them.

“See you almost fell. What did I say?”

“Ja,ja but I didn’t. But it’s sweet you worry about me baby bruder.” Gilbert pinched his cheek before turning towards Feliciano.

Ludwig walked Arthur over to a nearby bench that had Ludwig’s bookbag. He pulled out a first aid kit. “You have a whole kit?”

“When you have a friend like Feli and a bruder like Gilbert, you need a kit.” Ludwig said exasperated.

“I see.” Arthur rolled up his pant leg to see the cut skin on his knee. Ludwig got some cotton dabbed with alcohol, and cleaned the wound. Arthur winced at the pain. He grabbed a bandaid and placed it over his wound. Before Arthur could say anything else Ludwig placed a kiss over the bandaid. “L-Ludwig?” Arthur locked eyes with the German who quickly scrambled away from him. He coughed, face as red as Arthur’s felt.

“Force of habit. My bruder and Feliciano like that sort of thing. I’m sorry, it’s childish and unpr–.”

“It’s ok. I-It felt nice.” Arthur muttered not meeting the German’s eyes. Ludwig gave a nod before packing away his kit. Arthur rolled down his pant leg.

Gilbert was now on the seat of the bike holding onto Feliciano, who was in front to pedal. They rode up to where the two were sitting.

“Gilbert, where are you two going?”

“ Feli is taking me into town to get a feeder for the chicks. So I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up!”

“Bye Luddy! See you tomorrow!” Feliciano said before he started pedaling, and soon they were gone down the trail.

Arthur felt his heart thump in his chest. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I-I just found out about you and Francis.” Ludwig turned to him, eyebrow raised. “I know it’s a little late but if you want to talk, I-I‘m here...” He trailed off unsure.

“There’s not much to say. We were going at different paces according to him.” Ludwig said slinging his bag onto his shoulder. 

“If it’s any consolation Francis is an idiot for letting his hormones drive that train of thought.” Arthur said letting out a chuckle.

“I suppose you can’t help what you feel.” Ludwig said with a reluctant shrug. Ludwig made the motion to get up as the sun was setting. Arthur gripped his arm.

“Wait!” Arthur got up, quickly letting go of Ludwig who looked at him in confusion. “I-I uh...Are you going to the Spring Fling? I mean I’ll already be there to set up but it would mean a lot to me if you were there too.” Arthur’s ears were colored pink as he looked at the German.

“J-Ja I’ll go.” Ludwig said before turning to walk towards his dorm. “Alright, see you then.” Arthur said as Ludwig walked to his dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred was taking a nap, practice had worn him out, when he heard a knock at the door. Alfred groaned, “Lukas could you get that?”

The boy of few words did go get the door. “Hello Arthur.”

“Lukas, is Alfred in?”

“He’s tired.”

“I just need a second with him.” Lukas turned toward him.

“Ugh, come in.” Alfred said.

Arthur entered their shared space. “I’m going to make my move at Spring Fling. Can I practice with you?”

“Arthur–.”

“Alfred, we have a connection. I feel it. It’ll work this time.”

“Alright alright, we’ll practice tomorrow.” Alfred groaned.

“Cheers.” He said on his way out.

“Yeah yeah.” Alfred said returning to his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. The Wallflowers

“Is this the last chapter?” Gilbert asked.

“Yep, you get to end our story with a bang.” 

“Hell ja!” He said cracking his knuckles. 

“I’m a little sad, y’know. This little journey of ours is coming to a close.” “I’m relieved! We can go do something else now, like bother Arthur and Ludwig.”

“We should totally fill their lockers with pudding!”

“Yes! They really shouldn’t have trusted us with the combinations.” “And then later we could go get chili dogs, I’m kind of hungry.” I said feeling my stomach rumble.

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~

Ludwig was sitting on his bed. The Spring Fling was tonight, and it was at this time he pondered his and Arthur’s so called friendship. “Do you think I should give Arthur another chance?” Ludwig said as Gilbert was tying his tie in the mirror. 

“Hmm? I thought you were over him.” “I’m not so sure about that.” Ludwig said rubbing behind his neck. 

Gilbert turned towards him with a smug grin on his face. “Well, well, well, look what we have here.” 

“Gilbert.”

“You have to admit, it’s pretty funny. He saves you from certain doom and now you’re all ‘Oh Arthur my hero, take me off into the sunset.’ Gilbert says pitching his voice higher to sound like a damsel in distress. “Kesesese.” He laughed, seeing Ludwig’s now frowning face. 

“Its not like that! I could’ve handled Feliciano hitting me with a bike.” Ludwig said. 

Gilbert responded with fluttering his eyelashes, clasping his hands together and pouting his lips. “Mwah, mwah,mwah. Kesesese.” 

Ludwig sighed, “Why do I bring these things up with you?” 

“Because I am your awesome older brother!”

Ludwig and Gilbert arrived at the gym where the Spring Fling was held. Quite a few students were there already, talking with each other and drinking punch. A chaperone was stationed by the punch to prevent another spiking from last time. Gilbert saw Antonio.

“Toni!”

“Gil!”

They ran up to each other and high fived. 

Ludwig walked over to the punch bowl and the chaperone, Ms. Hassan, Gupta’s mom, gave him a glare. Ludwig showed her his hands, he had no intention of spiking the punch, and she smiled. Ludwig nodded, filling his cup with punch. 

“Luddy!” Feliciano said having just arrived, his brother Lovino in tow. 

“Oh great, the potato bastard.” 

Feliciano ran up and squeezed him in one of his infamous bear hugs.

“Hallo Feliciano.” He gave Lovino a nod in acknowledgment. Lovino rolled his eyes. 

“Have you been here long?” Feliciano said, letting him go. 

“No I just got here a few minutes ago with my bruder.”

Lovino grabbed a cupcake off of the table’s desert section. “I don’t even know why I came. It’s not like I like anyone here.” He said biting into his cupcake. “You came for the dancing!” Feliciano reminded him.

“Oh right. I couldn’t let you tarnish the Vargas name.” 

“I can so dance! Right Luddy?” Feliciano looked at him with big innocent honey brown eyes. 

“Ahh well–.” Ludwig’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Of course he’s gonna lie cause he _likes_ you! We have to ask someone unbiased.” 

“Oh! Oh! Hey Arthur!” Feliciano waves his arms in the air to get the boy’s attention. Lovino’s eyes widened. He ran over to quickly cover his mouth.

“Shh. You don’t gotta do that. He doesn’t need to come–.” 

“Hello to you too Feliciano.” He said having come over to where they were gathered, and Lovino let out a small high pitched yelp.

Arthur had his hair brushed back, a rare sight, a divergence from his usual unkempt style. “Hallo Arthur.” Ludwig said taking a sip from his drink.

“Hello Ludwig, I’m glad to see you here. I couldn’t take another word of Francis’s idiocy.”Arthur crossed his arms regarding him. 

“Arthur, Fratello said I couldn’t dance; I can dance, can’t I?” Feliciano asked, having trapped Lovino in his embrace. Arthur’s mouth was turned into a hard line. Before it was broken by chuckles. 

“No. Oh god no. You’re a terrible dancer.” He laughed and then Lovino joined in as well. Lovino had gotten out of his embrace and wandered over to Arthur. Feliciano frowned, he looked like he was going to cry. 

“Feliciano I think your dancing needs work but it doesn’t matter. You have fun doing it, so dance like no one is watching!” Ludwig said having walked over to him, and grabbed his shoulder. The other two boys were still laughing.

Feliciano smiled up at him. 

“Check it cool! Let’s go dance!” Feliciano said, pulling Ludwig to the dance floor with him. Ludwig threw his empty cup away. “I-I really don’t.”

“Oh don’t say that! Let’s have fun!” Feliciano started moving his arms around in an odd fashion and kicking his legs. After watching Feliciano embarrass himself for a bit. Ludwig bent his knees, bopped his head and swayed along to the music. Ludwig smiled and they danced for the next couple of songs.

The gym was filling up with more people, and becoming condensed. Francis wiggled his way over a little later. “Feli my darling!” 

“Francis!” Feliciano responded with the same enthusiasm. They kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting.

“I see you two are having fun.” Francis smiled, a smug look on his face. 

“Yes! We’ve been dancing!” 

“Ludwig, how are you? Not too hung up on me, I hope.” 

“I’m doing well actually Francis. I’m not mourning our relationship. I’ve moved on.”

“Bon! That is fantastic to hear! I wouldn’t want you to be too sad. Life is too short non?”

“I agree.” Ludwig gives Francis a nod. “You don’t mind if I steal him right?” Ludwig raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to dance with me Francis?” Feliciano spoke up.

“If that is alright with Ludwig and you.” “Of course! Dance with me Francy pants!~” Feliciano said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto another section of the dance floor.

Ludwig watched them go, shaking his head with a slightly amused smile on his face. Ludwig went to the bleachers, where everyone who wasn’t dancing or getting food was sitting. He sat down only to be presented with a chocolate cupcake. “Is chocolate alright? Or do you like vanilla?” Arthur asked. Ludwig took the cupcake. “Schokolade is fine. Danke.” Arthur took a seat beside him. They ate in silence, the sound of the music and the murmur of voices faded into the background. 

Ludwig glances at the Briton, his face isn’t pulled into a frown. It was serene, and he’d never seen it that way before. There was something attractive about his face due to that expression. Ludwig felt his cheeks warm just like they had all those months ago, when he first saw Arthur step onto the field. 

“Is there something on my face?” Ludwig’s cheeks darkened in color, realizing he stared longer than he intended to. 

“No.” He said looking away. 

“Lud. I don’t know how you feel about me but I-I–.” And suddenly the song changed to one of a slower pace. Ludwig watched as students grabbed their dance partners and slowly swayed to the music in each other’s arms. The bleachers started to fill with singles and friend groups. Ludwig looked down at the empty cupcake wrapper in his hand.

“Yo! Artie, the hero has arrived!” Alfred said having come up to them and sitting down in between them. Ever able to read the atmosphere he looked at the blushing Brit and then to himself. “Holy shit, did you fuck up already?” Arthur looked up at his friend before glaring daggers at him. Alfred laughed boisterous and loud before turning to him. “I told him it was stupid. Like you would still go for him after you flat out rejected him for Francis of all people!” Ludwig saw Arthur’s flushed face, hands shaking, and eyes downcast. Ludwig squinted his eyes. “This guy amIright?” Alfred continued but it died down once he realized no one else was laughing. “Am I interrupting something?” Alfred asked, confused. Ludwig got up with a sigh. 

“Do you want to dance Arthur?” Ludwig said, offering his hand.

“Huh?” Arthur put eloquently. He looked up at him with wide emerald green eyes. 

“Dude. He asked you to dance!” Alfred said with mild annoyance. 

Arthur grasped his hand and got up. “Y-Yes.” He answered Ludwig. 

They walked onto the dance floor. Ludwig was nervous, he was taller so he was going to lead. Ludwig placed his hands on the smaller man’s waist. He felt Arthur hesitantly clasp his arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the music. Arthur was looking into his eyes after a brief while.

“Ludwig I-I can’t just be friends with you. I still have feelings for you, and they haven’t dampened in the slightest.” His tone was rough, assertive. Ludwig saw fire burning behind those green irises. Arthur wasn’t just the easily irritated, arrogant and distrustful boy he’d met on the field. He realized Arthur could also be thoughtful, kind, and bashful but in an endearing way. His heart beat frantically in his chest, he also still had feelings for the Brit. 

Ludwig brought their foreheads together. “Arthur...I feel the same.”

Arthur cupped Ludwig’s face with his hands, eyes half lidded,“I hoped you’d say that.” He said, amusement in his voice and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Gilbert sat down next to Alfred. “Holy fucking shit if they’re not together after this I’m jumping out of a window.” He said. Alfred slung his arm around Gilbert’s neck. 

“No worries dude, I don’t think you’ll have to.” He said gesturing to the two now kissing.

“Thank God.” 

“Wanna go over there and embarrass them?” Alfred gave him a cheeky grin. Gilbert grinned in return. 

“You’re my kind of people Jones.” They both got up. “Well, well, well, look what we have here!” Gilbert said with Alfred in tow.

“Are you two KISSING in public?” Alfred said as Arthur and Ludwig sprang apart, their faces red with blush. 

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Way to end it about us.” I said. 

“Well ja, save the most awesomest part for last. The readers probably wanted to know how we became friends too.”

“You’re right.” I said as Gilbert hit post.

“Do you think they’ll find our story online?” He asked getting up from the computer. 

“Nah probably not, unless someone shows them.” I said, getting up from my chair.

“Well then let’s go get some pudding!” Gilbert said at the door. “You go on ahead I'll catch up.” 

“Ok but you better pay for half.” He said.

Well that’s it people of the internet, I hope you enjoyed our story. The Hero signing off.

The end. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally made it to the end dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this story and its ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Criticism Welcome.


End file.
